Lamentos
by TheSaku
Summary: Cuando tu mundo se cae a pedazos..Cuando pierdes a una persona importante..Que tanto puedes sufrir? Y más aun cuando tus últimas palabras hacia él fueron "Te odio", "Ojala te murieras". Cuanto será el dolor que puedes soportar?
1. Prologo

**Aclaraciones: **

**Las TMNT no me perteneces aunque es lo que mas quisiera en el mundo T-T**

"Pensamientos"

-"Dialogo"-

_Recuerdos_

_ ** "Lamentos"**_

XxX

**Prologo**

XxX

"**El tiempo es…muy lento para los que esperan…muy rápido para los que temen… muy largo para los que sufren…muy corto para los que gozan…Pero para quienes aman el tiempo es una eternidad…" (William Shakespeare)**

XxX

Todo era negro a excepción de la lámpara colgada sobre su cabeza, no podía respirar bien, el dolor de cabeza es insoportable, su cuerpo entumecido en un dolor inigualable y las sogas atadas en sus manos y pies no ayudaban mucho...

Sentía un liquido caliente que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, el estaba más que consiente que dichosa sustancia era su sangre…

Pero a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de su dolor, el estaba en paz…

Porque ellos estaban bien, su única razón para vivir estaban bien…

A pesar de todo…

_Te odio_

"¿Por qué?"

_Ojala te murieras_

" ¿Qué había hecho mal?"

-"Siento lastima por ti muchacho"-Una voz gruesa obtuvo su atención, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados sabía perfectamente quien era al igual que sabía que su tono era hipócrita, sintió como le inyectaban de nuevo en el brazo algún liquido. Ya no le importaba, a comparación de lo que había pasado antes esto no era nada.

No le daría la satisfacción de contestarle, ya que ni siquiera tenía fuerza para tener los ojos abiertos. Sentía como la vida se le escapaba poco a poco, sabía que no duraría mucho más, en ese momento quiso haber pasado más tiempo con ellos no haber entrenado tanto.

_ Es tu obligación_

"Si lo sabía era su responsabilidad, pero nunca lo vio como una carga sino como una muestra de cariño hacia las personas quienes eran importante para el"

Una vez más su cuerpo se contrajo con espasmos, aun con mas dolores, sentía como sus músculos palpitaban, apretó mas sus parpados y se mordió la lengua para no gritar. Al aumentar con más intensidad el dolor de su cuerpo, su mente lo traicionaba y lo hacía recordar más.

_Deberías confiar más en el_

"No es que no confiara, sino que su preocupación le ganaba a todos los demás pensamientos"

_Ya no somos unos niños_

"Para el siempre lo serian, a pesar de que ellos se lo continuaran gritando el no cambiaria no con ellos"

_Te odio_

" ¿Por qué?"

-"Está todo listo"-otra voz se hiso presente en sus sentidos, sintió como lo desataban pero aun así no se podía mover, ya se había resignado.

-"Llévenlo"-Varios brazos lo agarraron y comenzarlo a arrastrarlo, no supo en qué momento lo acostaron de nuevo solo sintió que le clavaban varias agujas. Y luego dolor…Mucho dolor, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar ni quejarse.

Ataron sus manos fuertemente al igual que sus píes, pudo sentir que le colocaban con mucha presión un tubo en su cara y luego ser arrastrado un poco mas dejándolo en una posición sentada, se inclino un poco al sentir una puntada en su estomago, solo quería que todo terminara rápido.

_Te odio_

No quería pensar en eso en este momento, solo quería recordar los buenos tiempos.

_Dale di que si solo un rato si?_

_Eres genial_

_Gracias hermano_

Una triste sonrisa surco su rostro, nunca los olvidaría eso sería imposible no importa que tanto se pelearan el siempre los perdonaría, no importa si lo herían con sus palabras en los perdonaría siempre.

-"Comiencen"-Esa voz...Sintió como era elevado y ya no podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, sus manos ahora descansaban por encima de su cabeza.

Lucho con toda la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para abrir sus ojos y hay lo vio parado con una sonrisa irónica y triunfal en su cara. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaban separados por un vidrio y donde él se encontraba se estaba llenando de un liquido verdoso, que irónico justo ese color.

Estaba cansado se dormiría en cualquier momento y el sabia que una vez hecho nunca volvería a despertar, solo faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para que aquel liquido lo tapara aunque le costara respirar aun no entendía porque tenía esa mascara de oxigeno puesta, ¿acaso no lo querían matar?, sinceramente ya no podía pensar su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y aunque el dolor estaba presente ya no lo sentía.

Cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir como era tapado por la sustancia y a pesar de eso seguía respirando.

Por última vez solo abrió los ojos y volvió a verlo, aun atreves de ese liquido pudo ver su sonrisa…

El sueño lo reclamaba ya no podía resistirse más…

Cerró sus ojos y su ultimo pensamiento antes de ver la oscuridad completa y luego el silencio.

"Lo siento"

XxX

_**"Es en los momentos de decisión que tiene la forma de su destino." **_**(**_**Anthony Robbins)**_

XxX

Chan-chan con esto damos comienzo a esta historia xD

No me maten x.x acepto críticas buenas y malas: 3 y tomatazos también xD

Desde ya les aviso que va a ser una historia media rarita por asa decírselos, la idea se me vino a la mente y no me la pude sacar y enzima mi cabeza con ideas locas no ayuda en nada ewe

Puede que al inicio no la entiendan xD

Espero reviews ^-^/

Gracias por lee n.n

TheSaku


	2. Lamentos

**Hola sinceramente espero que me perdonen Q-Q por tardar tanto la idea era hacer un capitulo por semana, pero Q-Q desgraciadamente me han quitado la pc hasta nuevo aviso ._. Este capítulo lo estoy subiendo a escondidas xD tuve que hacer reverendo lio y esperar que se valla mi papa ewe**

**Agradecimientos:**

mikemasters

Rose Black Dragon

llSuzumeChanll

dragonazabache

I Love Kittens too

Noemi de Aldebaran

AlondraHamatoLovesKogan

Crystal Violeta

karai saki

Tsukimine12

yukio87

Gracias por sus reviews me han inspirado a seguir con la historia: D y por darme una cálida bienvenida. Este capítulo está dedicado a todas esas personas que se toman su preciado tiempo para leer mi historia n.n

Tengo una sorpresa *W* ice una tapa para mi historia oWo no es la gran cosa pero algo es algo xD les daré el enlace al final del capi así lo ven y opinan: 33

Cambie la forma de los recuerdos xD ya eran muchas barras x`D

**Aclaraciones: **

**Las TMNT no me perteneces aunque es lo que más quisiera en el mundo T-T**

"Pensamientos"

-"Dialogo"-

_Recuerdos_

_**LAMENTOS**_

**XxX**

"**Cuando un pequeño guijarro cae en un tranquilo estanque de agua, crea ondulaciones en el agua en todas direcciones, incluso inquietando las contenidas aguas más distantes"**

**(Science Daily)**

**XxX**

_**Chapter 1: Lamentos**_

**XxX**

_**New York 21:30hs**_

La noche era fría, el viento fuerte, solo en ocasiones se podía ver la luna y las estrellas, ya que eran tapadas por nubes furiosas, en cualquier momento se desataría una fuerte tormenta.

El estaba consciente de eso pero poco le importaba, tenía mucho dolor demasiado pero no un dolor físico.

No pudo evitarlo lagrimas surcaron su rostro empapando la bandana roja que yacía en su rostro, sus piernas le fallaron mandándolo de rodillas al piso de la azotea, sus manos se serraron en puños y toda su furia fue llevada hacia el techo. Puño tras puño aun con lagrimas calendo desenfrenadamente por su rostro.

-"No tenias el derecho"- Fue el grito desgarrador que salió de su garganta

Puño tras puño, pequeñas gritas se comenzaban a formarse en el suelo al igual que lastimaduras en sus manos.

-"Me escuchaste? No tenias el derecho" – Sus gritos eran recibidos por el silencio

-"No tenias porque hacerlo"- Su voz iba descendiendo de tono al igual que los golpes.

-"No debiste…N-no debiste..No debiste IDIOTA..!- Su último puño fue dado y apoyo su frente en el frio suelo.

Un fuerte trueno resonó en el cielo y con eso empezó una suave llovizna que con el pasar de los minutos se formaba en una fuerte tormenta. El permaneció en el suelo como si no pasara nada.

Tenía la vaga esperanza de que todo fuese solo un mal sueño y que despertaría en cualquier momento y el estaría regañándolo por dormir hasta tarde, pero no lo era solo era la realidad y aceptarlo le dolía y mucho.

Cuantas veces se alegraba de que el no estuviera y poder disfrutar de todo libremente, cuantas veces deseo que desapareciera y no apareciera más en su vida, muchas...y todo era una horrible mentira, le gustaba cuando se preocupaba por él, cuando le curaba las heridas al volver de una pelea.

Y ahora era tarde para decirle cuanto lo apreciaba, que no lo odiaba, que no deseaba que el muriera pero era tarde, desgraciadamente tarde y solo pudo llorar mas fuerte al recordar lo última palabras intercambiadas antes de que todo el infierno se desatara.

_-"Te odio"- Estaba muy enojado, no presto atención a las cosas que salían de su boca_

_-"Ojala te murieras"- Solo reacciono cuando pudo ver la cara de su hermano y pudo ver lo que en realidad había dicho. Pero su mente quedo helada y no pudo articular mas palabras solo pudo girarse y salir de la guarida a paso veloz. _

Un sonido familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular. Lentamente lo agarro y apretó el botón para recibir la llamada. No hablo solo espero.

-"Rapha...Vuelve"- Fue la suave voz ahogada que salió del teléfono y luego el sonido de finalizar la llamada.

Su voz sonó tan perdida y destrozada, no podía culparlo todos estaban sufriendo.

Se levanto del suelo mirando hacia el cielo las gotas cayendo furiosamente sobre su cara mezclándose con sus lágrimas, al parecer el tiempo compartía su pena, cerró los ojos.

-"Lo siento… hermano"- Fue el suave murmullo que salió de sus labios, con dolor y pesar se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia su hogar.

**XxX**

**Donatello: **

**Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya no estoy con ustedes. Lamento que sea esta la forma final que me comunique, sabía que algún día pasaría y también sabía que encontrarían en algún momento estas cartas. **

**Bueno mi hermanito genio.**

**Siempre fuiste el más inteligente y el más sensible también, siempre he admirado tu forma de ver las cosas que todo tiene una solución y que todo es posible, pero hay cosas en la vida que no pueden solucionarse y que son simples etapas que los seres vivos tienen que vivir. Estoy orgulloso de ser tu hermano mayor y haber podido ver como día a día ibas creciendo y superando los obstáculos que aparecían en tu vida, las cosas fantásticas que creas con solo pensar un poco y las cosas que aun aras, mas que nada en realidad estoy orgulloso de ti. Confió en ti para mantener unidos a los chicos, se que raphael es impulsivo pero solo lo hace para ocultar sus temores y miedos, mikey es el más chico de nosotros y hay cosas que les serán más difíciles afrontar, pero sé que cuento contigo para poder consolarlos y estar con ellos. Hermano si te equivocas no pierdas la fe, sigue intentando hasta lograrlo.**

**Una cosa más si la vida te da muchas razones para llorar, llora desahógate pero acuérdate siempre que la sonrisa te mejora. **

**Siempre estaré con ustedes en espíritu aunque no puedan verme, Solo te pido vive por ti y por los que te rodean, sueña por el futuro que vendrá y nunca dejes de luchar mi pequeño hermanito que todo se puede.**

**Se feliz.**

**Te quiero **

**Atentamente Leonardo Hamato**

Doblo la carta por la mitad y la llevo con una mano hacia su corazón, mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente y las lágrimas caen sin ninguna restricción.

Dolía, Dolía no puede evitarlo.

Se encorva y solloza más fuerte, no le importa si lo escuchan ya no le importa.

"_¿Por qué?" _

Una pregunta que no tenía respuesta y no la tendría. Si..La vida te da muchas razones para llorar pero nunca pensó que podía quitarle un ser preciado, no era justo, no era justo.

"_¿Por qué?"_

El no se lo merecía. Y lo más difícil era saber que nunca lo vería de nuevo, que no volvería que nada de lo que hiciera podría traerlo de vuelta, que siendo un genio no podía traerlo de vuelta.

Era doloroso, un dolor que no sanaría.

Se odio por no poder hacer nada, por no poder ir en contra de la muerte.

Sintió la puerta de la guarida abrirse y él se levanto del sofá dándole la espalda al recién llegado.

-"Mikey...e-encontró eso en la habitación de… leo"- Fue sus únicas palabras llenas de dolor.

Se encamino hacia su habitación aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

**XxX**

Entro en la guarida todo empapado con los ojos rojos, y lo primero que vio fueron tres sobres en la pequeña mesita.

-"Mikey...e-encontró eso en la habitación de… leo"- Fueron las únicas palabras de Donatello, lo miro y vio como se encamino hacia las escaleras.

Se acerco a la mesa y pudo ver que los sobres tenia nombres.

El primero Splinter.

El segundo Casey y Abril.

Y el tercero Raphael.

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta al reconocer la inconfundible letra de su hermano.

Lo tomo con las manos un poco temblorosas y se encamino a su habitación, no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera leyendo.

Al pasar pudo ver la puerta de leo entre abierta y sabia que mikey estaba ahí, desde una semana el pasaba todo el día en la habitación de leo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sabía que su hermanito quería estar solo y siguió el camino hacia su habitación.

Entro y cerró la puerta apoyándose en esta, despacio abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

**Raphael:**

**Si estás leyendo esto significa que mi momento ha llegado ...Lamento que mis últimas palabras sean dichas atreves de un papel y no personalmente...Hay tantas cosas que he querido decirte y no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero primero Quisiera comenzar por decirte que nunca quise ni he querido que las cosas se vean como si fuera una competencia donde hay que buscar un culpable cuando algo sale mal, si en alguna oportunidad mis palabras fueron fuertes fue porque era necesario hacer que entraras en razón, quise que aprendieras y aprender al mismo tiempo, y sé que algo te dejo después de todo. Sé que nuestra relación se torno un poco difícil atreves de los años y sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, pensé que las cosas en algún momento volverían a ser como antes pero no estaba seguro. Otra cosa importante que he querido decirte nunca desconfié de ti, el problema era yo, no quería que crecieras porque al crecer más te seguirías alejando de mi pero aunque no quiera seguirás creciendo y te aras una fantástica persona. Siempre te admire por tu fantástica terquedad y el hecho de nunca darte por vencido, quiero que sigas así pero que te detengas en los momentos que no la requieras.**

**Lamento las veces que hemos peleado y espero que me perdones por esos momentos que debí dejarte crecer y ser tu mismo.**

**En este día hermano te dejo a cargo de nuestra familia, confió en que serás un gran líder y un gran hermano mayor, no te deseo suerte porque sé que no la necesitaras.**

**Camina hacia adelante y vive.**

**Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti mi hermano.**

**Te quiero **

**Atentamente Leonardo Hamato**

La carta callo de sus manos, su llanto volvió con más fuerza, comenzó a deslizarse por la puerta hasta llegar al piso, atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho y escondió la cara entre ellas.

-"No eres tu el que debe pedir perdón soy yo hermano"- El murmullo doloroso que salió de sus labios.

**XxX**

**Mikey:**

**Sabes una vez te he dicho que a todos les llega su momento y que entonces hay que ser fuerte. Bueno hermanito llego el momento en que seas fuerte no solo por ti y por mí, sino por nuestra familia.**

**Eres el más chico y sé que a veces te enojabas por ser tratado así, pero no podía evitarlo, para mí siempre serás mi pequeño hermanito. Estoy orgulloso de ti por mantener esa inocencia y siempre alegrar a todos cuando estaban tristes. Nunca cambies mikey, sigue siendo tú y sigue molestando a los chicos con tus bromas. Sé que las cosas pueden parecer duras pero todo mejorara con el tiempo. Sé que tienes muchos sueños por delante, y déjame decirte algo los sueños no nacen para morir sino para hacerlos realidad y se que lograras todo lo que te propongas.**

**Hermanito, sabes que yo siempre voy a contigo, que nunca vas a estar solo, aunque no puedas verme. Y quiero que sepas que también estarán nuestra familia y amigos quiero que te apoyes en ellos para salir adelante y no tengas vergüenza, ellos estarán para ti siempre.**

**Una cosa más, cuida a ogima por mi y el te cuidara a ti también. Sé que serán grandes amigos**

**Gracias por ser mi hermanito**

**Te quiero hermanito**

**Atentamente Leonardo Hamato**

Abrazo el oso que estaba a su lado con todas sus fuerzas, y siguió llorando acostado en la cama de él.

-"Te fuiste muy pronto hermano"- Se escucho su voz rota.

Cerró los ojos y siguió llorando desconsoladamente, haciéndose una pregunta que no tendría respuesta.

_¿Por qué?_

**XxX**

**Washintong DC 22:00 hs**

Una chica de pelo rubio bajaba las escaleras, miro a ambos lados y no encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-"¿Max sabes donde esta?"- Fue la pregunta que fue dirigida al mayordomo de la casa.

-"Si señorita, está en el patio"- Le contesto con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por otra de la chica.

-"Gracias"- se encamino saliendo por la puerta trasera hacia el patio.

Y hay pudo verlo sentado en uno de los sillones.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al verlo leyendo y se encamino hacia él.

-"Sabes si se enteran que no estás en reposo se preocuparan"- Se sentó en el sillón frente a el

El chico levanto la mirada mostrando sus ojos color celeste que hacían contraste con su pelo color negro, su apariencia decía que tenía alrededor de 17 años.

-"Lo siento"- murmuro apenado

-"No tienes porque disculparte"- Le sonrió tiernamente la rubia

-"Pero ya es tarde y debes descansar"- El chico ante eso asintió, cerro el libro y se levantaron caminando hacia adentro de la casa.

Se encaminaron subiendo las escaleras, el chico se adelanto ya que la chica fue a la cocina.

Llego a su habitación, se cambio de ropa con cuidado para no tocarse mucho los vendajes que tenía en su torso y los brazos. Al terminar se sentó en la cama justo cuando entro la rubia, le entrego un vaso con agua y tres una pastilla, el las recibió y se la tomo.

Se acostó y la chica lo tapo sonriéndole, el pelinegro le devolvió el gesto.

-"Buenas noches Leo"- Se despidió la chica dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación.

**XxX**

"**Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único."**

**(Agatha Cristie)**

**XxX**

Otro capítulo listo *W* creo que se me hiso largo._. No terminaba más de escribir xD

Espero que les haya gustado n.n y sin más aquí el enlace para que vean la tapa de :

LAMENTOS:

image/58822739496

Use las tortugas más recientes para la imagen x3

Gracias por leer espero criticas sean buenas o malas xD

Tratare de subir la continuación pronto n.n

Disculpen los horrores de ortografía y si me comi comas y puntos xD soy un caso en lengua.

Ahora guardare la PC antes de que vuelva mi papa y me cache en ella xD

Hasta pronto ^-^/

TheSaku


	3. Rutina

Hola definitivamente lamento la demora pero me ha pasado de todo xD Siempre surge algo de improvisto e.e

Primero voy aclarar unas cosas, seguiré subiendo los capítulos en escondida como hasta ahora xD y para que conste no fue mi culpa que nos quitaran la compu sino la de mí querida hermana que la echaron del colegio y bueno ahí fue castigo general x.x

Segundo fui al médico y para mi mala suerte me detectaron una enfermedad en la sangre llamada Purpura, y me dieron corticoide para tomar y corticoide en crema, definitivamente solo falta que me lo den para comer e_e (xD estoy segura que sería un asco)

Y por tercero he visto como se la han agarrado con la chica rubia x`D pues déjenme decirles que ella es buena no la maten antes de tiempo sino se me muere la historia X.X

Cometí un pequeño error en cuanto el lugar que ya está arreglado: p

Sin más antes de empezar con el capitulo, gracias a todas esas personas que se toman su tiempo para dejar un comentario no saben cómo me alegra el día *W*

**Aclaraciones: **

**Las TMNT no me perteneces aunque eso es demasiado obvio Q-Q aunque se me parta el corazoncito: I Y nunca pueda tener a ninguno de ellos T-T**

"Pensamientos"

-"Dialogo"-

_Recuerdos_

_**LAMENTOS**_

**XxX**

_**Chapter 2: Rutina**_

**XxX**

"**Desde el nacimiento hasta la muerte, de lunes a lunes, de la mañana a la noche, todas las actividades están rutinizadas y prefabricadas."**

**(Erich Fromm)**

**XxX**

_**Washintong DC 7:00 hs (Mañana)**_

El sonido de la alarma del despertador llego a sus oídos terminando de despertarlo. Se incorporo en la cama y con su mano derecha, acallo al pequeño aparato postrado en la mesita de luz al lado de su cama.

Sus pies tocaron el suave piso alfombrado de su habitación, una vez ya parado se encamino hacia el ropero de donde extrajo la ropa a ponerse ese día, que consistía de un yoguin de color negro, una remera azul con mangas y sin olvidar la ropa interior.

Se dirigió al baño, se desvistió y ducho, al terminar se seco y cambio con la ropa antes elegida sin antes olvidar de poner la que se había sacado en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Finalmente comenzó a cepillarse los dientes. Esa era su usual rutina, pero dentro de el sentía que algo faltaba, algo importante, pero tenía miedo, miedo de lo que no podía recordar aun después de tanto tiempo no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Tenia familia? o ¿Había tenido familia? Antes de que le pasara todo lo que le paso, y si tenía porque no lo buscaban? Acaso no les importara lo que pasara con él?

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras se enjuagaba la boca, se recrimino mentalmente por pensar eso todo los días. Se seco sus labios con la toalla y luego colgándola en su lugar. Por último agarro el peine frente suyo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello negro.

Una vez aseado y peinado se encamino fuera del cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta tras suyo y observo su habitación.

"Definitivamente es bueno tener un baño privado" Fue el rápido pensamiento que surgió en su mente.

La cama aun descendida en el centro de la habitación apoyada a la pared izquierda, a ambos lado de ella descansaban dos mesitas de luz, en la que se encontraba en la izquierda descansaba el dichoso aparato que lo había despertado y unas cuantas hojas que eran parte de sus resúmenes de tareas. En la otra mesita que estaba en el otro lado de la cama había un pequeño bonzai el cual se lo había regalado su hermana, una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro al recordar esa tarde.

_Se encontraba en el comedor sentado en unas de las variadas sillas del lugar, haciendo ejercicios de algebra que el dichoso profesor__** Michaelis**__ le había dado de tarea en su último encuentro y por si fuera poco se había olvidado que hoy tenia con él y por ende de la tarea encomendada para ese día y todo eso por haber acompañado a su hermana en sus compras semanales. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto un poco cuando le taparon los ojos de pronto._

_-"¿Adivina quién soy?..Esta difícil verdad?"-Una voz entre divertida pregunto_

_-"Estoy ocupado"- La reprendió divertido de la situación-"Sabes cómo se pone _**Michaelis **_si no le hago la tarea, aparte es culpa tuya que no la haya hecho"- _

_-"Neh.._** Michaelis **_es un gruñón siempre con tarea o sin ella"- Comento despreocupada al mismo tiempo que destapaba los ojos de su hermano-"Hablando de otra cosa. Te tengo una sorpresa"- Exclamo emocionada al tiempo que agarra de la mano a leo y lo arrastraba prácticamente fuera de la habitación._

_-"¿No podrías mostrármelo luego? Debería hacer la tarea primero"- Murmuro por lo bajo aunque la pelirrubia lo escucho_

_-"No, solo te tomara unos minutos lo prometo"- Puso su mejor cara seria lo que provoco una pequeña risa en el pelinegro_

_-"Esta bien"- acepto, de todas forma a decir verdad no tenía ganas de hacer algebra._

_La chica lo siguió arrastrando, subieron las escaleras y para la sorpresa de leo se dirigían a su habitación. Pero antes de entrar ella se giro mirándolo sonriente._

_-"Cierra los ojos"-_

_-"He?"- Levanto una de sus cejas interrogándola_

_-"Solo hazlo"- Chillo _

_-"Esta bien"- Cerro sus ojos y abrió uno de ellos para espiar, después de todo era humano y la curiosidad mataba._

_-"No hagas trampa Leo"- Le reprendió _

_-"Vale, vale"- dijo resignado_

_Sintió el suave crujido de la puerta abriéndose y como volvían a tomarlo, guiándolo._

_-"Abre los ojos"- Lo primero que vio al abrirlos fue una caja azul apoyada en su cama._

_-"Sorpresa"- Exclamo alegre-"Vamos que esperas ábrelo"- incito _

_Leo se acerco hacia el paquete y con sumo cuidado comenzó a abrirlo. Abrió grande los ojos con sorpresa al ver lo que había sacado de ella._

_-"Esto es.."-murmuro sorprendido viendo a su hermana quien aun le sonreía._

_-"No creas que no se cómo te gustan esas cosas, el otro día vi como veías fascinado otro documental de ellos, entonces que mejor regalo para agradecerte que me acompañes en mis locas compras, que por cierto se que no te gustan"- Agrego lo ultimo riendo divertida_

_El chico dejo con sumo cuidado el pequeño arbolito de nuevo en la caja y se abalanzo sobre su hermana dándole un fuerte abrazo quien lo correspondo contenta._

_-"Gracias, me encanta"-_

_-"Todo por mi hermanito"- Le acaricio el cabello con cariño._

_Un golpe en la puerta corto el momento, haciendo que ambos voltearan en la dirección del sonido soltándose._

_-"Disculpen que los moleste, pero el tutor _**Michaelis **_ya ha llegado"- Comento sonriente Max._

_-"Y yo no he terminado la tarea"- Comento nervioso leo llevándose una mano atrás de su cabeza._

_-"Te deseo suerte Leo"- Rio la rubia al ver la cara de claro nerviosismo de su hermanito, quien la fulmino con la mirada._

_-"Disculpe señorita Ana, pero hoy es viernes"- La chica le dedico una mirada horrorizada cuando termino de decir esas palabras-"Hoy tienen tutela compartida"-_

_-"O por dios y yo me olvide de la tarea"- Fue lo último que se escucho de Ana al salir corriendo de la habitación._

_-"Al parecer ella también se olvido"- Comento divertido un pelinegro._

Claro que también recordó del sermón para él y su hermana mas tarde. Definitivamente nunca más dejaría una tarea de **Michaelis** sin hacer.

Suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

Cogió el bonzai y se dirigió hacia la ventana, abriendo primero las cortinas y luego deslizando la puerta corrediza para poder salir al balcón que daba al patio. Dejo el pequeño arbolito en la pequeña mesa al lado del banquito.

Volvió a entrar a su habitación, tendió la cama, agarro las hojas desparramadas y las puso dentro de su cuaderno especial para notas que descansaba en uno de los estantes del escritorio junto a la Notebook.

Golpes sonaron en su puerta.

"Justo a tiempo" Pensó mirando el reloj de su habitación que marcaba las 8:00 hs.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con Max.

-"Buenos días joven Leonardo, el desayuno está listo"- Exclamo sonriéndole al chico frente a él.

-"En un momento bajo, gracias"- Le devolvió la sonrisa. El mayordomo asintió y se retiro.

Comenzó a ponerse las zapatillas mientras pensaba en sus múltiples deberes del día.

Termino de colocárselas, comenzó su marcha fuera de la habitación, luego hacia las escaleras y finalmente al comedor donde se encontró con Ana quien al verlo llegar le sonrió, le deseo buenos días y él se los devolvió.

Se sentó en silencio viendo con su hermana las noticias del día, mientras comenzaba a tomar el desayuno ya servido.

Mientras desayunaba su mente comenzó a divagar, en sus primeras semanas y meses de estadía en la casa se le dificulto aprenderse los nombres de las personas quienes trabajaban en ella, no eran muchos a decir verdad pero lo mismo se olvidaba. Casi ríe en voz alta al recordar la lista que había hecho de los nombres de dichosas personas.

_Max- El mayordomo _

_Gracias y Bart- Cocineros_

_Fynn- Jardinero_

_Angela y Luna- Limpieza_

Era una lista tan tonta ahora que lo pensaba que causaba gracia.

No solo se olvidaba de los nombres sino también de los lugares de la casa, se desorientaba con facilidad en ella y le provocaba dolores de cabeza.

Para él personalmente la casa era "Muy" Grande. Pero en lo que correspondía a sus padres la casa era Grande. En su opinión el "Muy" sacado era básico en la oración.

Tenía dos pisos.

En el primero se encontraba la cocina, el comedor, el living, la lavandería, la biblioteca y el estudio donde llevaban los casos su padre y madre.

En el segundo los cuartos, el cuarto principal de sus padres, el de su hermana Ana y el suyo cada uno con su baño individual. Sin mencionar otro dos cuartos para invitados ocasionales. Aparte de eso había dos salas más que eran para recreación donde el siempre pasaba sus tiempos libres pintando cuadros junto a su hermana.

El garaje era simple solo lo básico para guardar dos autos.

Por último el patio, en el había diversos colores de rosas esparcidos por espacios específicos dándole un toque elegante sin mencionar los arboles de flores silvestres también. Un juego de cuatro sillones individuales y en el medio de ellos una pequeña mesa de vidrio, todo ello cubierto por un protector en caso de lluvia. Y claro sin olvidar la casa de Sam la adorable perra Gold .

Y sin poder saltar por supuesto el sistema de seguridad que rodeaba la casa y las cámaras de vigilancia postradas en cada salida y entrada. Y por ultimo guardias de seguridad que cada tanto hacían su recorrido diario.

Definitivamente era exagerado... al menos para él, ya de que por si el barrio donde se encontraban era seguro. Pero el famoso dicho de sus padres _"Mejor prevenir que lamentar" _era dicho cuando preguntaba por qué tanta seguridad.

Aunque viendo quienes eran sus padres, si se ponía del lado de sus probables enemigos comprendía la alta seguridad tomada.

Se llevo la mano derecha a su frente le había dado una fuerte punzada, su madre le había dicho que era por la cantidad de drogas y toxinas que le habían suministrado en el cuerpo, pero que con varios medicamentos y tiempo se le pasaría. Y era verdad con el pasar de los meses los dolores de su cuerpo y mente se habían ido disminuyendo lentamente.

_Ya habían pasado 8 meses_

_8 meses _desde que lo encontraron y lo acogieron como un miembro más de su familia.

_8 meses _donde comenzó una nueva vida, sin saber nada de la anterior.

_8 meses _desde que su única pista de quien había sido se reducía lastimosamente a su nombre _"Leonardo"_

-"Leo, Leo ¿estás bien?"-Volvió a la realidad al sentir a su hermana llamándolo y dándole una mirada de preocupación.

-"Si, no te preocupes que decías?"- Sonrió nervioso, cuando se ponía a pensar, se olvida de todo a su alrededor, eso algún día le traería problemas.

-"Decía que llevo 5 minutos enteros hablándote y tú estabas en otro lado"-Rodo sus ojos Ana.

-"Lo siento"- Se disculpo apenado-"¿Que me decías?"-

-"Decían que.."- Leo la miro extrañado al verla levantarse de la mesa-"Aunque no seamos tu familia real, somos familia, y que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos"- Sonrió con infinito cariño la chica, ella sabía cuando leo ponía esa mirada lejana su mente se llenada de toda las cosas que hasta ahora había vivido en sus escasos 8 meses de memoria. Y llegando al lado de su hermano lo abrazo tiernamente –"Eres mi pequeño hermano y nada va a cambiar eso"-

-"Gracias"- El pelinegro escondió su cara en el cuello de su hermana, aunque no supiera nada de su pasado, sabía que tenía gente apoyándolo siempre.

Pasado unos segundos ambos se soltaron del abrazo y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-"Por cierto, no se te hace tarde para la práctica?"- Recordó leo mirando la hora en la pared.

-"Si, me enferman los días lunes"-Comento exagerando Ana con su cara de vagancia

-"El coche la está esperando señorita"- Interrumpió Max entrando en la habitación.

.-"Bueno me voy, mas tarde regreso y seguimos platicando"- Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al pelinegro.

-"Esta bien, cuídate"- Se despidió con la mano.

Cuando quedo solo en la sala, unos ladridos llamaron su atención y sonrió al ver a Sam acercarse moviendo la cola.

-"Buenos Días Sam"- Se agacho a la altura de la perra y esta le lamio la mejilla.

Sono el timbre de la casa y suspiro seguro era el tutor de historia.

Se levanto y junto con Sam comenzó a caminar hacia el estudio preparándose para el comienzo de las clases del día.

**XxX**

Ana subió al auto y el chofer comenzó a manejar. Miro por la ventanilla y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

8 meses si que pasaban rápidos.

Suspiro.

Le alegraba que leo se mejorara día a día, pero le preocupaba ver que aun no podía recordar nada de su pasado.

Y tenía miedo de que nunca lo hiciera.

No es que no le agradara tenerlo como hermano sino todo lo contrario cuando se entero de que él se quedaría con ellos se emociono y cada día que pasaba con el le tomaba mucho mas cariño. Pero también se ponía en su posición y debía ser doloroso no recordar si tenía familia.

Sus padres aun mantenían el caso abierto, para cualquier noticia de su familia pero paso un mes y nada, así les siguieron los demás meses y ninguna noticia. Y no fue propagado su fotografía porque desgraciadamente el culpable de todo el sufrimiento de leo no había sido capturado, solo un cómplice que a pesar de todo se negaba a dar información.

Cerro sus puños al recordar cómo sus padres lo habían encontrado, si bien ellos no contaron nada referente al caso ya que no podían soltar información restringida, le dijeron lo básico para comprender la situación y a sus 19 años horrorizarse de que hubiera personas capas de lastimar a los demás de esa forma.

Y claro que sus padres no iban a dejar al niño solo, y menos ella que aunque no lo conocía, en cierta forma ya le había entrado cariño como sus padres le contaban de él y como iba progresando en su salud. Y cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad ir a verlo.

_Entro en una pequeña habitación y allí vio a un pequeño niño no más de 17 años sentado leyendo un libro y su madre al lado sentada en una silla la saludo sonriendo._

_-"Leo te presento a mi hija Anabele"- La presento su madre, haciendo que el chico la mirada sorprendido._

_-"Pero puedes decirme Ana solamente"- Dijo ella sonriendo con ternura-"Mucho gusto en conocerte"- extendió su mano suavemente hacia el._

_-"H-Hola mi nombre es Leo, mucho gusto igualmente"- Le dio una apenada sonrisa y correspondió el gesto con la mano._

_-"Por cierto te traje algo"- exclamo emocionada, hurgueteando en su cartera-"Debería estar por aquí"-Una enorme sonrisa se poso en sus labios al momento que saco un paquete envuelto en un moño azul-"Toma para que te mejores"- Le estiro el paquete_

_-"Gracias"-Leo lo agarro tímidamente y lo abrió despacio, sorprendiéndose de encontrar dulces_

_-"No sabía que te gustaba así que te traje un poco de todo" -Rio nerviosamente_

_El pelinegro seguía observando el paquete en sus manos y con una mirada cargada de felicidad y alegría le dijo._

_-"Gracias, Te lo agradezco"- _

_Y desde esos momentos se prometió no dejar que nadie ni nada lastimara a Leonardo._

**XxX**

"**Mientras no se sepa la verdad, las heridas del pasado continuarán abiertas y sin cicatrizar"**

**(Mons. Juan José Gerardi y Conedera)**

**XxX**

Bueno eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando **Reviews**** sean malos o buenos: 33**

Perdón las faltas de ortografías y la mala descripción x.x tengo que practicar mas xD

Ha ávido unas dudas de que tortugas son las de las historia pero para aclarar la portado era de las Tortugas Ninjas del 2012 pero la historia no porque no sale Casey xD

Gracias por Leer x33

TheSaku


	4. Tiempo

**Hola gracias por todos los comentarios me hacen tan feliz w**

**Lamento la demora es que me he copado un poco con un anime llamado Shingeki no Kyojin xD que por cierto esta fantástico *W* Se los recomiendo para ver: ·3**

**Por cierto xD no estoy subiendo a escondidas esta vez e.e mi papa me dejo usar la compu este fin de semana -w- ya que él se va a pescar x.x pobre peses: I**

**Sin más la conti: D**

**Disclainer: **

**Las TMNT no me perteneces aunque eso es demasiado obvio, aunque se me parta el corazoncito: I Y nunca pueda tener a ninguno de ellos T-T Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los nuevos personajes: ·3**

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

-"Dialogo"-

_Recuerdos_

_**LAMENTOS**_

**XxX**

_**Chapter 3: Tiempo**_

**XxX**

"**El paso del tiempo nos aprisiona, no en una celda de cemento y ladrillos, sino en una de esperanzas rotas y tragedias imprevisibles, cuan grandioso seria entonces tener la oportunidad del volver, pero al hacerlo no nos estaríamos enfrentando al tiempo sino a nosotros mismos, porque aunque podamos escapar de la cárcel del tiempo, jamás podremos salir de la cárcel de nuestra propia naturaleza"**

**(Anónimo)**

**XxX**

**New York 7:00 hs (Mañana)**

Papeles y mas papeles sinceramente a medida que pasaba el tiempo le habían empezado a dar más, aunque era predecible por nada trataba de ingresar al cuerpo de científicos del FBI.

Suspiro, comenzaba de nuevo la semana y con ella todas las obligaciones que por decir no eran pocas.

Todos estos meses estudiando, haciendo trabajos, tareas para rendir el examen que tuvo lugar hace más de una semana. Si estaba en lo correcto pronto le darían los resultados y sabría si había avanzado un escalón en la larga escalera de su carrera. Sabía que no sería fácil y que muchos de los postulantes se quedarían en el camino, lo cual era triste, pero comprendía los motivos. Cada tres años se les daba la posibilidad a varios jóvenes científicos para ingresar en el afamado cuerpo de científicos del FBI para continuar con sus estudios. Era una oportunidad única y fantástica, no solo tenías la oportunidad de aprender de los mejores sino que podrías entrar a trabajar con ellos si reunías los requisitos.

Nunca se perdería una oportunidad como esa, aunque sus posibilidades de aprobar entre más de 700 postulantes era mínima no perdía las esperanzas. Y muchos compartían su opinión ya que solo no de New York rendían el examen sino de varios lugares más del país.

Suspiro por segunda vez en menos de 5 minutos, recién se levantaba y estaba nerviosa por saber cómo le había ido en el examen. Le habían dicho ya sea que aprobara o no, se comunicarían con ella por medio de una carta.

"Respira, cálmate y deja de pensar en el examen" Fue el pensamiento al dirigirse a su mesa para desayunar.

Con él te en la mano, se sentó en la mesa, al lado de una cantidad impresionante de papeles. Una gotita callo por su frente sinceramente así no dejaría de pensar en el examen.

Al terminar de desayunar, comenzó a ordenar todo el lio que había, sinceramente el mes antes del examen no había mantenido muy limpio el departamento ya que iba de acá para allá y también había estado muy estresada y Casey había hecho un poco de los quehaceres, aunque no del todo conociendo como era.

Al guardar una hojas en el librero, sin querer voltio un libro grueso que estaba en la orilla. Este al caer dejó caer un sobre blanco. Al agacharse al levantar el libro y por ende al sobre también dándolo vuelta y en su cara se dibujo una triste mirada al reconocer el sobre.

"_Casey y April"_

Sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lagrimas que al los pocos segundos escaparon de sus ojos, soltó el libro y abrazo contra su pecho la carta.

"Leo"

_8 meses_

Como paso el tiempo desde ese día, aunque el dolor no se hiso menos soportable, sino que con el pasar del tiempo se hiso más doloroso.

"Si supieras como te extrañamos" Fue el pensamiento doloroso que atravesó su mente.

Sus manos abrieron el sobre, ya sabía lo que allí estaba escrito pero quería leerlo de nuevo, eso era lo único que le quedaba de él, sus últimas palabras trasmitidas en un papel.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente para poder leer tranquila.

**Casey, April:**

**Estoy casi seguro de qué se molestaran al pensar que me di por vencido por pensar en escribir estas cartas, pero no fue así sino que tenía que estar preparado por si pasaba lo peor. Si están leyendo esto es porque ha pasado lo que inevitablemente en algún momento tenía que pasar, no se sientan mal, en este momento tienen que ser fuertes.**

**Gracias, por todo, por darnos su amistad, se que nunca ni yo ni los chicos se los hemos dicho pero apreciamos un montón que nos brindaran su amistad sin importar nuestra apariencia. Les cuento que antes de conocerlos tenía miedo de que mis hermanos no pudieran conocer lo que la palabra amistad significaba, pero gracias a ustedes, ellos y yo pudimos experimentar de la mejor forma su significado. Por eso esta carta es para agradecerle todo lo que han hecho por mis hermanos y por mí.**

**Quiero que sigas sonriendo como siempre April que nada borre tu sonrisa y tu Casey sigue siendo tan rudo y protector con los que quieres, pero no hagas preocupar demasiado a April.**

**Por último quiero pedirles un último favor, cuiden a los chicos, este cambio va a ser muy difícil y sé que será duro también, solo cuídenlos por mí.**

**Gracias por todo, no me alcanzan las palabras para despedirme pero vivan y sean felices juntos.**

**Atentamente LeonardoHamato**

Sus lágrimas calientes aun se deslizaban por su rostro sin poder pararlas. Aunque el tiempo haya pasado el dolor seguía vivo y latente aun. Si Leo supiera cómo habían cambiado sus hermanos.

Aunque ellos dijeran que eran los mismos no era verdad. Luego de la muerte de Leo habían caído en un poso de desesperación que ni Splinter los pudo sacar, y para qué negarlo él no estaba mejor a decir verdad el cayo igual en ese pozo oscuro y sin fondo.

Ella misma y Casey se encerraron en el departamento y no hablaron con ellos por semanas, no pudo evitarlo al recibir esa noticia la destrozo, nunca pensó que pasaría, siempre pensó que estando unidos nadie debía morir, pero estaba tremendamente equivocada. Leo siempre el que tomaba la responsabilidad de todo sin importar nada.

Se seco las lágrimas con el puño de su buzo.

"_Sin importar nada…Los protegeré"_

Esa frase nunca la olvidaría, como olvidarla cuando la persona que la dijo sacrifico su vida para mantener a salvo a sus hermanos, sin importar nada, sin importarle sacrificar su vida en el proceso.

Cerró sus ojos y el recuerdo vino a su mente.

_-"No entiendo porque son así"- Una enojada abril se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro en su apartamento y una tortuga con banda azul trataba de calmarla._

_-"Ya abril no es para tanto"- Le sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque ella noto enseguida que atrás de ella había escondido cierta tristeza._

_-"Leo no puedes dejar que te hablen así"- Bajo un poco el tono apoyo una mano en el hombro de este._

_-"Son mis hermanos"- Fui la simple respuesta de este pero esto hiso enojar mas a la chica pelirroja._

_-"No importa, a veces aunque sean tus hermanos son unos malcriados"- Elevo el tono de voz y claro que no era para menos._

_Agarrando unas pastillas se las alcanzo al de azul a continuación lo hiso sentarse en el sillón y puso una mano en su frente, como suponía tenía fiebre._

_Hace más de un mes Splinter se había ido de viaje para encontrase consigo mismo y dejándole la carga de toda una familia a Leo aunque para este no era nada nuevo, no justificaba que al ver que su padre no estaba los pequeños quelonios habían entrado en descontrol. Y el de azul obviamente entro en acción sancionándolos o dándoles tareas para hacer, los dos más chicos por lo menos hacían caso pero el quelonio de rojo era un problema y al sumarse su novio que era como un niño mas causaban descontrol volviendo a cualquier hora que querían y encima tomados. Abril sinceramente ya le iba a dar unas cuantas reprimendas al chico de cabellos negros._

_Pero todo empeoro cuando Casey no había venido a dormir, ya era madrugada aunque todo seguía oscuro, entonces llamo a leo preguntándole si ya había regresado raphael y este les respondió que estaba los dos los más tranquilos jugando videos juego con mikey, pero ella escuchaba los gritos de fondo sobre lo que pasaba en dichoso video juego, su vena se hincho enojada y directamente fue hacia la casa de los chicos._

_Al llegar sinceramente todo era un descontrol y sinceramente Leo no se veía muy bien, al parecer tenía fiebre se le notaba las mejillas un poco rojas._

_-"Ya déjanos de molestar"- El querido quelonio de rojo estaba frente a su hermano reclamándole que le decía que se fueran a dormir._

_-"Rapha ya es de mañana y ustedes no han dormido nada"- Le explicaba normalmente con paciencia, cuando llegaron se habían puesto a jugar con Mikey que tampoco quería dormir y ahí estaban los tres, Casey, Rapha y Mikey dándole la contra aunque el primero le decía al de rojo que era verdad y que ya era suficiente._

_-"No me importa, no puedes mandarme Splinter junior"- Se enojaba cada vez más, aparte las bebidas de mas seguramente también le habían afectado.-"No eres nadie, solo vete a seguir jugando al mandamás con otra persona y no metas tu trasero a donde no te llaman"-_

_Abril no había movido un solo musculo desde que había entrado silenciosamente a la casa y no quería meterse pero cada vez su enojo aumentaba consideradamente._

_-"Raphael el Sensei me puso a cargo y te estoy dando la orden que te vayas a dormir, igual a ustedes"- Menciono Leo al mirar a Mikey y a Doni que se encontraba en la entrada, obviamente que el quelonio de violeta también se había quedado despierto diciendo si ellos pueden porque yo no._

_-"No somos unos niños"- Mikey salto y en sus ojos se notaban las ojeras-"Podemos cuidarnos por nosotros mismos"- _

_-"Mikey, nadie cuestiona que puedan cuidarse solos pero no han dormido nada"- Le dirigió la mirada el de azul._

_-"Pero..."- Donatello estaba por intervenir ya que Leo tenía razón y ya les había permitido quedarse bastante._

_-"Déjalo Mikey, el es un gruñón no importa como lo veas, sabes eres un cansador Leo"-Lo apunto con el dedo mirándolo furioso._

_-"Rapha"-Advirtió Casey, ya conocía a su amigo y sin dormir y con la parranda de anoche podría hacer cualquier cosa._

_-"No tiene que saber, es un pésimo hermano, sabes siempre lo pensé"- Seguía diciendo furico el de rojo-"No te creas responsable de mi vida, solo yo me mando Leo, entiéndelo de una puta vez, nadie te necesita, deja de joderme la mierda de vida ,No eres perfecto.!"-Le termino gritando._

_Se sintió un ruido seco. Dejando a las personas de la habitación mirando sorprendido quien lo había provocado._

_-"Ya es suficiente Raphael, como puedes decir eso"- Una April enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos lo miraba como si no lo conociera-"Como pudiste"- No podía creer lo que había escuchado de su boca, eran hermanos como le decía eso a la persona que mas los amaba con todo el corazón, que entregaba todo de él aunque estuviera enfermo-"Algún día te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso y será demasiado tarde"-_

_Raphael solo le dedico una mirada de odio a Leo que aun seguía en shock con lo que había pasado y se dirigió a su habitación._

_-"April..."- Le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Casey quien se quedo callado dándose cuenta de que no era hora de molestarla._

_Agarro el brazo de Leo y lo saco de la casa, no lo iba dejar hay estaba furiosa, furiosa con Raphael por decir eso, con Casey por no intervenir mas, con Mikey y Doni por quedarse callados, y sobre todo con Leo que no hacía nada aunque le dijera cosas hirientes._

_Todo el camino a su departamento fue en silencio. Y al entrar April se dio vuelta y lo abrazo llorando pero aun enojada._

_-"No sucede nada..Cálmate April"- Levanto el rostro encontrándose con una sonrisa fingida y eso la enojo mas._

_Desde ese momento April había empezado a sermonear a leo de lo malcriados que eran sus hermanos, llevándolo hasta donde estaban ahora, Leo sentado tomando las pastillas._

_-"Gracias"- Le sonrió levemente._

_-"Leo... Yo"- Quería retomar el sermón y decirle que no podía dejarse tratar así._

_-"Son mis hermanos, por eso los dejo disfrutar a veces, ya sé que soy estricto pero es por su bien, se que algún día no estaré entonces deberán cuidarse ellos mismos y quiero asegurarme de que serán fuertes pase lo que pase, tienen que serlo"- Leo miraba fijamente el suelo._

_Ella le dio una mirada entre enojada y asustada, según lo que decía parecía que en cualquier momento el fuera a..._

_-"Sin importar nada…Los protegeré"- Levanto su mirada, entonces April se encontró viendo unos ojos determinados a lo que decía y con ese brillo que lo caracterizaba. Esa mirada se lo confirmaba el daría todo por ellos, aunque ella dijera cualquier cosa. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese entonces fue abrazarlo y llorar en silencio. Su corazón se encogió en un sentimiento horrible, sintió que algo malo pasaría._

Aun con los ojos cerrados, lloro más fuerte.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio, luego de eso todo paso demasiado rápido.

_La noche siguiente recibió una llamada de Mikey que estaba en un ataque de nervios por el celular y se podía percibir que estaba llorando desesperadamente, diciendo que la necesitaban que Doni no podía curar a los dos solos, que Raphael y Casey estaban heridos. Ella pregunto desesperada que pasaba pero el al parecer estaba en un shock porque no podía hablar con claridad._

_Ella salió desesperada de su casa para saber que estaba pasando, mientras corría lagrimas salieron de sus ojos no sabía porque pero el sentimiento de que algo terrible había pasado la lleno y no pudo evitar llorar. _

_Mientras iba corriendo vio rastros de sangre en el piso, horrorizándola y peor al entrar en la casa al ver más, siguiendo el rastro llego al laboratorio de Doni._

_Entro precipitadamente quedo en shock, no se podía mover y todo fue en cámara rápida después._

_Al llegar vio como Mikey tenía su pie derecho levantado ligeramente para que no se apoyara en el suelo, tenía un tremendo moretón y estaba muy hinchado signo evidente que se había quebrado, estaba cubierto en sangre, todo golpeado aunque estaba en shock y llorando desconsoladamente. Mientras estaba sosteniendo una gran herida en el costado derecho de Casey quien estaba consiente pero solo tenía una mirada perdida y horrorizada con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por su rostro._

_Casey nunca lloraba, que había pasado? _

_Doni con sangre en todas partes, también golpeado, tratando de detener una hemorragia que tenía Raphael en medio del pecho, estando inconsciente y sangrando demasiado._

_-"¿Que paso?"- Fue lo único que pudo articular mientras sus piernas se movían aunque tiritaban y se ponía a trabajar en la herida de Casey, el nombrado solo la miro un poco y sus lágrimas aumentaron. _

_-"U-una Emboscada"-Le contesto histérico Don, el tenia lágrimas en los ojos y lloraba pero no dejaba de hacer el trabajo delante de él. _

_-"No p-pudimos..Eran d-demasiados..."- Habla entrecortadamente, sus manos tiritaban no dejándole hacer el trabajo de parar la hemorragia de Raphael._

_-"D-donde esta Leo?"- No sabía porque pero sus ojos se llenaron mas de lagrimas al ver como mikey lloraba más fuerte y Doni tiritaba mas. _

_-"Donde e-esta?" -Repitió con la vos temblorosa._

_-"N-nos o-ordeno, n-nos g-grito q-que lo d-dejaramos" – Mikey hablaba como robot, su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y las lagrimas caían en forma de cascada-"N-nos p-pidió p-por favor q-que l-le h-hagamos caso"-_

"_No, no podía haber...el.."_

"_**Sin importar nada...Los protegeré" **_

_Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón, esa opresión la misma que sintió cuando estuvo con Leo, el mal presentimiento._

_Abrió los ojos de golpe. _

_-"Curémoslo rápido, así podremos ir a ayudar a Leo"- Sus lágrimas dificultaban la visión pero aun con eso siguió trabajando._

_Doni y Mikey asintieron entre llantos y siguieron tratando de salvar a los otros dos chicos._

_Solo espera Leo..._

Pero no pudieron, no pudieron, fue demasiado tarde cuando lo fueron a buscar. La pelirroja se agarro la cabeza entre las manos mientras apretaba los ojos aun cerrados.

_Al terminar de curarlos April y Doni salieron, dejando a Mikey con Rapha y Casey que estaban inconscientes. Habían pasado varias horas por más que buscaron no lo encontraron, donde habían peleado y donde había pasado esa masacre solo encontraron las espadas de Leo rotas junto con la máscara toda rasgada sobre un charco de liquido vital._

_Luego de eso siguieron con la búsqueda por semanas pero después de 3 meses de búsqueda, la esperanza se rompió. _

_El clan del pie desapareció, no hubo más ataques ni nada relacionado a ellos en New York._

Se abrazo a sí misma en un intento de detener los espasmos en su cuerpo pero no funcionaba.

"_Lo hiciste, lo hiciste...Los protegiste sin importar nada"_

El cumplió, con lo que le dijo sin importar nada ni siquiera su vida.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, abrió los ojos encontrándose con Casey quien la miraba preocupado y en su cara podía ver reflejada la tristeza pura.

-"¿P-por qué?"- Susurro apenas con la voz cortada

-"No lose"- Fue el murmullo que salió de los labios del pelinegro quien se agacho y abrazo a su novia.

-"No debió ser así, el no...No se lo merecía"- Puso la cabeza en su pecho y lloro mas amargamente abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Lose...Nose lo merecía"- Acaricio el cabello de la pelirroja y cerró los ojos.

Escucha a su April llorar y todo vuelve a su cabeza.

"_Casey...Por favor sácalos de aquí, váyanse" _

El recuerdo sigue latiente en su mente.

El recuerdo de esa noche.

"_Gracias"_

Y por ultimo ese gracias.

**XxX**

"**Aunque somos nuestro propio tiempo, a veces somos el tiempo de otros y otros son nuestro tiempo, a veces sin quererlo, a veces queriendo, a veces durmiendo, a veces despiertos"**

**(Doménico Cieri Estrada)**

**XxX**

Espero que les haya gustado x33

Si tengo suerte y no me agarra la pachorra para el lunes puede ser que les suba un capitulo mas x3 aprovechando que tengo la compu hasta el lunes a la tarde xD Quien diga si levante una mano e.e ok no xD

Bueno hay les he adelantado algo de lo que paso un día antes de lo que paso hace 8 meses :3 Pero nose confundan esa no fue la última pelea que tuvieron Rapha y Leo antes de la desastrosa emboscada, aunque no le daré mas adelantos xD tendrán que esperar para saber que paso el ultimo día que sus hermanos vieron a Leo :3

Cuídense Nakamas: 33

Besos y Abrazos ^w^/

TheSaku


	5. FBI

**Disclainer: **

**Las TMNT no me perteneces aunque eso es demasiado obvio, aunque se me parta el corazoncito: I Y nunca pueda tener a ninguno de ellos T-T Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los nuevos personajes: ·3 **

**No gano dinero haciendo esto, sino que gano sus comentarios :D**

**Advertencias: Los objetivos y las frases usadas perteneces realmente al FBI. **

**El apellido es verdaderamente del primer director del FBI y sus objetivos y año de fundación igual pertenecen a esta grandiosa organización.**

**Abajo explicare una cosas así que lean: 33**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo *w***

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

-"Dialogo"-

_Recuerdos_

_**LAMENTOS**_

**XxX**

_**Chapter 4: FBI**_

**XxX**

"**Dos cosas llenan el ánimo de admiración y respeto, siempre nuevos y crecientes, cuanto con más frecuencia y aplicación se ocupa de ellas la reflexión: el cielo estrellado sobre mi y la ley moral en mi"**

**(Immanuel Kent)**

**XxX**

**Washington DC 20:00hs **

Un grupo de personas se encontraba en una sala de presentación, estaban hablando entre ellos, aunque en un nivel bajo de voz.

El grupo constaba de casi 50 personas.

-"Atención,"- Un hombre de unos aparentes 39 años con cabello rubio hablo y ojos azules, a continuación todos se callaron-"Como sabrán han sido escogidos entre un montón de candidatos para poder entrar en esta agencia, sean honestos y nosotros seremos honestos con ustedes, entendido?"-

-"Si, señor"- Fue la respuesta grupal y firme que les dieron.

-"Les presento con ustedes al director del FBI, William Hoover"- Un hombre pelinegro entro por la puerta de forma elegante, debía tener unos 40 años, su cara dejaba ver que era una persona seria y se podía observar que sus ojos eran de color negro puro.

-"Buenos Noches,"- Saludo y los oyentes lo saludaron, se paro frente a todos ellos y los escaneo a cada uno por varios segundos

-"Como ya les habrá explicado el subdirector de inteligencia Fernando en su recorrido de las instalaciones, Nuestra Sede ha sido en este lugar desde mediados de la década de 1970 y con el paso del tiempo ha ido creciendo y expandiéndose, hasta hoy en día. Esta sede trabaja proporcionando orientación y Apoyo a Las 56 oficinas en las Grandes Ciudades, cerca de 380 oficinas más pequeñas conocidas Como. Organismos Residentes, Varias Instalaciones de campo especializados, y más Las de 60 Oficinas de Enlace es otros países conocidos Como. Agregados Legales."-

-"Cada diámetro, los agentes Especiales, analistas de Inteligencia, Analistas del Lenguaje, y el personal de apoyo profesional Dentro de nuestra división y en el campo están Trabajando para Informar y apoyar las Actividades operacionales del FBI, donde están ingresando hoy ustedes."- William Hoover hablaba sin nervios y seguro de sus palabras.-"El tiempo es lo más valioso que tenemos a la hora de resolver un caso, entre más tiempo pase menos posibilidades de salvar a los implicados tendremos"-

Los oyentes estaban impresionados, no solo por su postura a la hora de hablar sino que lo decía tan seguro y tan confiado que era imposible no admirarlo al momento de escuchar.

Al escucharlo daba seguridad en uno mismo y así recordar a ellos los nuevos ingresados a recordar porque habían tomado la decisión de pelear por su país.

La presentación duro aproximadamente una hora y media, donde el director les explicaba detalladamente los objetivos, las normas, como tomar en cuenta los peligros a los que se enfrentarían y más muchos más.

-"Fidelidad, Valor y Integridad. Nunca olviden porque peleamos"- Termino su discurso con la frase que todos les tenían respeto, ganándose grandes aplausos del público quien en una palabra estaba extasiado.

El pelinegro salió despidiéndose seguido del Subdirector de Inteligencia.

**XxX**

William Coover entro a su oficina y exhalo un suspiro, mientras su compañero lo miraba de forma graciosa.

-"¿Estas cansado?"-

-"No"- Fue la simple respuesta al sentarse en su escritorio y haciéndole una seña a su acompañante que se sentara.

-"Veo que fueron poco los que entraron para inteligencia"-

-"Si cada vez son más pocos al parecer, mientras que en las otras áreas hay más gente"-

-"No los culpo con el jefe gruñón que les tocaría"- Fue la broma hecha por el rubio riéndose sonoramente, recibiendo por respuesta una mirada seria del pelinegro.

-"Ya, no te enojes sabes que con los temas que están pasando ahora estoy nervioso"-

-"Con más razón deberías dejar de hacer bromas"-

-"Esta es mi forma de liberar la tención"- Se excuso Fernando restándole importancia.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de los dos hombres

-"Adelante"- Entro una joven con una bandeja con dos cafés.

-"Señor le traje el café que pidió"- Hoover dio un leve movimiento de cabeza dando a entender que lo dejara en la mesa, luego de hacerlo la mujer se retiro por la puerta.

-"Entonces"- Hablo el pelinegro luego de tomar un sorbo de su café - "Aun no hay datos del asesino?"

-"Aun no, hemos puesto a mas de 20 hombres de inteligencia a trabajar en el caso de ese asesino y aun no lo pueden localizar"-El rubio suspiro, tomo un sorbo de su café-"Este es la victima numero 7 de ese loco"- Dijo pasándole una carpeta.

William abrió la carpeta y se dispuso a leer.

En la parte superior había un niño al parecer no más de 15 años, de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

**Nombre: Ted Roberts **

**Edad: 15 Años**

**Ted Roberts, estudiante de 15 años, fue asesinado el 15 de septiembre, víctima del asesino serial en investigación. El cuerpo de la víctima apareció debajo del puente George Washington encontrado por la policía local. Según el forense, antes de su muerte fue abusado sexualmente donde posteriormente fue golpeado y torturado, llevándolo a la muerte. Tras descubrirse el cadáver, se dio aviso al FBI, quien inició las correspondientes pesquisas para encontrar al asesino.**

**La victima fui vista por última vez el 13 de septiembre, saliendo de la escuela a la que asistía. Según sus amigos, familiares no tenía problemas con nadie y era un chico estudioso. Araceli del Castillo, una compañera, recuerda que habían estado conversando sóbrelas practicas de educación física antes de su desaparición, fue la última persona quien tuvo contacto con él. **

**Se ha llegado a la conclusión de que es la víctima número 7 del asesino serial, ya que el cuerpo posee indicios que aseguran son iguales que el agresor deja en sus victimas.**

-"Esto se complica cada vez más, todas las víctimas son adolecentes de 14 a 17 años"- Agrego el rubio

William dejo el informe a un lado y se llevo los dedos al puente de su nariz. Miro fijamente a Fernando y frunció el seño.

-"Esto no puede continuar, han encontrado algo más en la autopsia?"-

-"No están seguros aun, al parecer cabe la posibilidad de que encuentren algo esta vez, ya que se están tardando más de lo debido para realizarlo"- Se miraron a los ojos un momento y quedaron en silencio.

-"Esperemos, estos casos ya deben parar, ese lunático tiene que estar tras las rejas"- Argumento el azabache enojado.

-"Comprendo, después de todo somos padres"- Dio una sonrisa melancólica el rubio

-"Hablando de eso debo ir a buscar a Thomas a tu casa"- Provocando una leve sonrisa en el director.

-"Me lo imaginaba"- Se levanto del asiento, tomando unas cuantas carpetas que se encontraban hay incluyendo el caso de Ted.-"No se cansan verdad?"- La pregunta fue innecesaria porque ya sabía la respuesta.

-"Que esperabas son jóvenes"- Fernando no pudo evitar reírse ante la mirada de obviedad del otro-"Por lo menos se divierten no como nosotros que nunca salimos"- Bromeo el rubio.

-"No hay tiempo para divertirse cuando se es adulto Wyle"- áspero con una mirada seria Hoover.

-"Ho ya veo, porque tú eres un viejo no quieres salir"- No tomo en importancia el comentario de su compañero y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

El pelinegro lo observo como si estuviera loco–"Por si acaso no sabes solo te llevo 1 año de diferencia"- Mientras caminaban las personas aun en la sede se volteaban a verlos y luego sonreía, sabían cómo eran esos dos.

-"Viejo, viejo si sigues así serás un amargado y tu esposa te dejara"- Continuo bromeando, era muy divertido molestarlo.

Un tic le salió en la frente a William, quien camino hacia la salida del edificio.

-"He, ahora me ignoras?"- Lo miro fingiendo enojado y corriendo para alcanzarlo.

**XxX**

Una mujer de cabello rubio de un suspiro de cansancio. Había sido un día agitado, tanto por los experimentos y por los nuevos miembros que pronto ingresarían al área de científicos.

Menos mal que no debía supervisar que sector le tocaba instruir a cada uno del equipo. Para que mentir estaba ansiosa que él le dijera cual sector le fue designado para trabajar. Le gustaba ver caras nuevas y entusiasmadas que querían aprender.

-"Sarah, tu esposo te vino a buscar"- Una mujer de cabello castaño le hablo sonriéndole.

La rubia dirigió su mirada al reloj que estaba posado en la pared marcando ya las 22:00 hs

-"Tan tarde es, valla ni me di cuenta"- Comento divertida.

-"Cuando te metes en los estudios no hay quien te saque"- Provoco una suave risa en la rubia.

-"Ya me conoces"- Dejo los instrumentos que tenía en su mano, se saco los guantes y se puso su tapado arriba de la bata blanca.

-"Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Emma"- Saludo a la castaña con un beso en la mejilla y agarro su bolso.

-"Nos vemos, Cuídate"- Se despidió igualmente sonriendo.

Bajo las escaleras, saludando a quienes aun estaban en el sector, al dirigirse a la entraba y salir por la puerta sonrió al verlo en el auto negro con la ventanilla bajada esperándola.

Se acerco como normalmente hacia, notando el auto rojo que estaba detrás del de su marido, donde su conductor la saludo y ella le devolvió el gesto agitando la mano, sin perder más tiempo subió al auto negro.

-"Hola"- Saludo al pelinegro dándole un beso en la boca quien correspondió.

-"Como te ha ido?"- Pregunto el conductor al arrancar el auto y reanudar hacia su destino.

-"Bien aunque cansador, y a ti? Veo que Fernando te ha molestado otra vez"-Sonrió divertida al ver la expresión de su marido al ver por el retrovisor al auto que los seguía.

-"Tks."- Fue la única respuesta provocando una risa divertida de ella.

-"Vamos Will sabes que el solo quiere relajarte"-

-"Lose"- Fue el sutil murmullo acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Esos dos era unos amigos extraños fue el pensamiento de la rubia. Sin importar todos los años que habían pasado ellos seguían comportándose como niños. Aun no podía creer que fueran amigos tenían personalidades muy distintas. William era serio y estricto cuando se requería, pero frente a todos permanecía impasible mientras que Fernando era humorístico y nada serio.

-"Tiene que ir a buscar a Thom?"- Pregunto casualmente.

-"Si"- Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a su esposa quien se la devolvió –"Por cierto ya está el área de la cual tienes que encargarte"- Señalo con la cabeza una carpeta amarilla entre medio de ellos.

-"Por fin"- Exclamo agarrándola y examinándola, luego de un rato en silencio-"Valla al parecer me toco New York"- Sonrió

-"Espero que no me extrañes mucho"- Bromeo la rubia, el pelinegro la miro y aprovechando el semáforo en rojo se acerco y la beso tiernamente.

-"Señora Hoover sabe que la extrañare aunque te tengas que ir por poco tiempo"- La miro a los ojos.

-"Lose pero no será mucho tiempo"- Con la mano derecha le acaricio la mejilla de él.

Una bocina los saco del momento, William se dio la vuelta y vio a Fernando atrás haciéndole seña que avance mientras se mataba de risa.

Un gruñido escapo de la garganta del pelinegro. Quien miro al frente y retomo la marcha al ver el semáforo en verde.

-"Lo mato"- Fue el susurro tétrico que Sarah alcanzo a escuchar, haciéndola reír.

Unos diez minutos después estaban entrando al garaje de su casa, mientras que el rubio dejaba el auto en el frente.

-"Por lo menos hubieran esperado llegar para besuquearse, sabes lo que es ver a tu hermanita haciendo esas cosas?"- Comento Fernando al verlos salir del garaje.

-"Hola Fer"- Saludo la rubia antes de que su marido lo matase hay mismo.

-"Hola Sarah, como has estado?"-Pregunto abrazándola cariñosamente.

-"Bien y tú?"- Correspondiendo el abrazo

-"Pues no me quejo"-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa donde, dos hombres de seguridad inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo. Llegando a la puerta les abrieron la puerta.

-"Bienvenidos a casa"- Saludo inclinando la cabeza y haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

-"Buenas noches Max"- Saludo sonriente la rubia mientras que los hombres también apenas inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Ya adentro Max tomo los abrigos de ellos para colgarlos.

-"Cuanto falta para la cena?"- Pregunto William

-"La comida será servida en 15 minutos señor"-

-"Pon dos platos más, tenemos visitas"- Fue lo único que dijo.

-"Por supuesto"- El mayordomo se retiro y ellos se encaminaron hacia el living.

-"Vaya pensé que me echaría"- Rio Fernando.

-"Ya déjalo respirar papa, me imagino lo que debe a verte soportado"- Comento una voz graciosa que todos conocían.

Llegaron al comedor encontrando a tres chicos sentados en uno de los sillones grandes.

-"Así es como recibes a tu padre"- Fingiendo estar herido por lo que el castaño había dicho haciendo que este ruede los ojos. –"Me quedare con mis preciosos sobrinos"- Dijo al momento de acercarse y abrazar fuertemente a los dos chicos al lado suyo.

-"Tío... no respiro"- Comento un pelinegro cerrando los ojos por la presión. Haciendo que Fernando lo soltara.

-"No nos aprietes así"- Tosió un poco la rubia menor.

-"Lo siento, pero los he extrañado saben que son mis únicos sobrinos Leo, Ana"- Comento con estrellitas en los ojos. A todos los presentes les cayó una gotita en la frente, definitivamente no cambio nada.

-"Como han estado?"- Pregunto la Sarah al acercarse a un pelinegro y a una rubia que estaban recuperándose del apretón de su energético tío, les dio un cálido abrazo a cada uno y también a Thomas quien sonreía.

-"Bien"- Contestaron al unisolo sonriéndole.

-"Algo nuevo?"- Sonrió William a sus hijos y su sobrino.

-"No nada, por el momento todo normal papa"- Contesto Ana mirándolo sonriendo.

-"Mi papa te ha causado problemas Tío?"-Pregunto un Thomas riendo.

-"No tienes idea"- Fue la sutil respuesta de William ganándose una mirada fulminante de Fernando y risa de los demás.

-"Leonardo, como te fue en la clase de ninjutsu?"- Pregunto su padre mirándolo.

-"Bien, me enseñaron varias cosas nuevas fue muy divertido, el Sensei dice que tengo gran potencial"- Sonrió apenado Leo ganándose una sonrisa sincera de su padre.

-"Si es todo un ninja"- Dijo sonriendo Thomas quien iba con él a las clases.

-"Me alegro hijo y tu Ana con Karate?"- Ahora miro a la rubia menor quien se sonrojo.

-"P-Pues me dijo que tenía que controlar mi temperamento pero fuera de eso dice que soy muy fuerte"- Desvió la mirada apenada, donde escucho como se reía Thomas mirándolo tétricamente de inmediato se cayó.

-"Me alegro que te vaya bien hija, pero deberías acatar lo de controlar tu temperamento"-

-"Lose"- Se apeno mas la rubia-"Es que a veces me sacan de mis casillas"- Comento graciosamente con lagrimas estilo anime en sus ojos, ganándose risas en la sala.

-"Disculpen, la comida está servida"- Anuncio Max desde la puerta de la sala.

-"Gracias Max"- Agradeció Sarah, donde el mayordomo se retiro. –"Bueno sigamos hablando en el comedor"- Comento haciéndole seña a su familia quien se encaminaron aun comentando los sucesos del respectivo día.

**XxX**

**"La familia es el País del corazón. Hay un ángel en la familia que por la influencia misteriosa de la gracia, de dulzura, de amor, hace que el cumplimiento de los deberes menos fatigosas y las penas menos amargas"**

(Giuseppe Mazzini)**  
**

**XxX**

**Recapitulación de personajes:**

**William Hoover:** Director del FBI, esposo de Sarah Hoover, apariencia peli negro y ojos negros.**Edad:40**

**Sarah Hoover:** Directora del equipo de científicos, esposa de William Hoover, hermana de Fernando Wyle, apariencia pelo rubio y ojos verdes.**Edad:35**

**Anabela Hoover:** Hija de William y Sarah Hoover, hermana de Leonardo Hoover, prima de Thomas Wyle, apariencia pelo rubio y ojos negros.**Edad:19**

**Leonardo Hoover:** Hijo de William y Sarah Hoover, hermano de Anabela Hoover, primo de Thomas Wyle, apariencia peli negro y ojos celestes.**Edad:17**

**Fernando Wyle:** Subdirector del área de inteligencia, padre de Thomas Wyle, hermano de Sarah Hoover, apariencia pelo rubio y ojos azules. **Edad: 39**

**Thomas Wyle: **Hijo de Fernando Wyle, primo de Anabela y Leonardo Hoover, apariencia pelo castaño y ojos azules. **Edad: 18**

**XxX**

No me tiren piedras xD mas adelante explicare como fue que leo término en las manos del FBI.

Gracias por leer x33 La frase de **Fidelidad, Valor y Integridad** es la usada por el FBI realmente.

Espero que no me pongan presa por usar alguna de su información xD

Estoy haciendo un one-short especial de Halloween que tiene que ver con lamentos x33 espero que les vaya a gustar publicare de seguro ese día xD Espero que no me aparezcan fantasmas o_o

Cuídense x33

TheSaku


	6. Familia

**Por fin lo que todos han estado esperando después de esperar, por fin les presento el capitulo donde muestran lo que han pasado los hermanos de Leo desde su muerte: 3**

**Gracias por los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior me hacen muy feliz y a todas esas personas que se toman un poco de tiempo para leer mi historia.**

**Abajo quiero hacerles una pregunta léanla y contesten por favor quiero saber sus opiniones respecto a eso.**

**Por otro lado se preguntaran Que te ha picado para subir el próximo capítulo tan pronto siendo que ya habías subido un capitulo antes de que pasara una semana xD Pues déjenme decirle amigos que estoy con los estudios a full x-x he empezado el lunes con el cursillo de la universidad y he estado de aquí para allá, además que voy de noche estando allí 5 horas todos los días y siendo sincera no me deja mucho tiempo para otras cosas ya que me dan tareas leer y demás, mas siendo que el viernes que viene tengo 3 parciales juntos x-x.**

**Aprovecho de subir pronto el capitulo así los dejo satisfecho y yo tranquila ya que como les había dicho subiré un especial que ya casi lo tengo terminado, adelante mucho con lamentos antes para poder estudiar mejor xD.**

**Sin más que decir lean y comenten no se olviden x33 y tampoco se olviden que…**

**Ya se acerca Halloween y con esa fecha también se acerca:**

"_**Lamentos **__**Especial de Hallowen"**_

**Disclainer: **

**Las TMNT no me perteneces, aunque se me parta el corazoncito: I Y nunca pueda tener a ninguno de ellos T-T Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los nuevos personajes: ·3 **

**No gano dinero haciendo esto, sino que gano sus comentarios: D**

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

-"Dialogo"-

_Recuerdos_

_**Dialogo de TV**_

_**LAMENTOS**_

**XxX**

**Chapter 5: Familia**

**XxX**

"**El vínculo que te une a tu verdadera familia no es el de la sangre, es el del respeto y la alegría que tú sientes por las vidas de ellos, y ellos por la tuya. Muy raramente los miembros de una familia crecen bajo el mismo techo"**

**(****Richard Bach****)**

** XxX**

**New York 9:00 hs (Mañana)**

Suspiro por quinta vez recién comenzando el día, estaba deprimido no lo iba a negar. Inevitablemente el tiempo había pasado y lo sabía que aunque pasara un siglo entero el dolor estaría aun presente.

Desde la muerte de Leonardo todo había cambiado, era inevitable, una parte de ellos había sido arrancada sin pudor y sin remordimiento. El cómo científico sabía que personas morían todos los días en New York pero siempre le pareció un detalle tan vago y tan natural de la vida. Porque naces, creces, te reproduces y mueres.

Pero desde ese día se cuestiono que tan errado estaba, la vida no era justa, no todos morían ya cuando viejos sino que muchos niños, adolecentes incluso los que no llegaban a nacer morían a tan corta edad como su hermano mayor, eso solo le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca la vida no es justa nunca lo es, si lo fuera no se hubiera llevado a su hermano.

No se había dado cuenta que ya estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina sino cuando un Rapha estaba sentado en la otra punta desayunando en silencio sin comentar o incluso mover un musculo, ya que este miraba el té que tenía entre sus manos pero no lo bebía.

-"Buenos Días"- Murmuro suavemente dirigiéndose a preparar un té.

-"Que tienen de buenos"- Fue la simple respuesta del de rojo, Doni lo miro de reojo al pasar por su lado y no comento nada más.

Desde 5 meses atrás que aceptaron que Leo no iba a volver más todos cambiaron, Rapha fue el más afectado de todos, no lo decía pero se notaba en su forma de ser, había dejado de salir con Casey aunque el pelinegro nunca lo menciono sabia que él tampoco quería, se levantaba temprano y limpiaba la casa, se dedico a hacer la rutina de Leo, en las patrullas ya no era impulsivo su semblante cambio completamente aunque a veces retomaba la actitud impulsiva cuando ya perdía la paciencia, Splinter luego de varios meses lo nombro líder aunque al hacerlo Rapha se mostro tenso y muy incomodo mas no dijo nada ya que su Sensei estaba casi tan demacrado como ellos, se le notaba en la cara las ojeras bajo sus ojos, Donatello pensaba que aun peleaba con sus demonios internos y la culpa.

Se sentó en la mesa con su te y comenzó a beberlo lentamente.

No podía culparlos porque el aunque pasara el tiempo aun sentía culpa, la culpa de la última vez que ellos hablaron con su hermano fue peleando pero tenía que aceptarlo era la horrible y cruda verdad, no podrían cambiar nada ya que la muerte reclamo primero al de azul.

"No hay marcha atrás"

Y era verdad porque no eran más que unas criaturas que aunque se murieran de dolor interno nada cambiaria, ya no tendría a su hermano acostándolo cuando se quedaba hasta tarde en el laboratorio, ya no le prohibiría beber café, ya no los guiaría en sus patrullas nocturnas, la simple y cruel verdad era que Leonardo se había ido para siempre.

El también se dedico a cambiar personalmente, había dejado de tomar café, había dejado de trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche y se dedicaba mas a sus hermanos aunque estos no quisieran.

Porque aunque nadie lo decía tenían miedo de perderse, tenían miedo de perder a otro ser querido como sucedió con Leo.

-"Buenos Días mis hijos"- Esa voz lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos, vio entrar a su Sensei a la cocina con sus ya características ojeras.

-"Buenos Días"- Contestaron en un murmuro Rapha y Doni.

Desde que todo pasó no había vuelto a haber ruidos fuertes en la casa, todo se mantenía en silencio, salgo excepciones mínimas cuando el soldaba que casi eran nulas a decir verdad.

Su padre se preparo un té y salió en silencio, seguramente al dojo a meditar como era costumbre. Los entrenamientos ya no eran tan estrictos sino que su padre había cambiado completamente también en ese sentido ya no era riguroso ni estricto de acuerdo a su entrenamiento como ninjas, y había comenzado a tratarlos como nuños pequeños que necesitan todo tipos de cuidado, no podía quejarse su padre también sentía culpa.

Miro a Rapha que aun seguía con el té en las manos y no había bebido nada.

-"Buenos Días"- Una suave vocecita le hiso girar su vista a la puerta de entrada, ellos correspondieron el saludo.

Mikey entro a paso lento, saco leche de la heladera y saco una taza sentándose callado en la mesa.

Doni volvió a examinar mirando de reojo a su otro hermano. El menor había sufrido mucho también igual que todos pero mayor pronunciado tenia ojeras, el sabia que tenia pesadillas y aunque no decía nada el siempre se acostaba con él cuando lo veía llorando en silencio a la noche.

Tenía pesadillas y era normal el también las tenia.

El de naranja también cambio, ya casi ni jugaba con los videojuegos el tenia que acercarse y proponerle jugar un rato después de dudar aceptaba aunque no jugaban más de media hora. Ahora Mikey era responsable limpiaba su pieza y ayudaba con una que otra tarea en la casa, tampoco se separaba de Ogima se a donde sea por la casa estaba al lado suyo y cuando sonreía a veces era porque hablaba con el pequeño osito.

Ese pensamiento le trajo un recuerdo a la mente.

_Estaba entrando a la cocina luego de arreglar los celulares que se había roto por un pequeño corto circuito._

_-"Y eso paso, dile que soñé con él y que me abrazaba y me consolaba de noche, fue un sueño lindo a pesar de las pesadillas"- La suave voz de su pequeño hermano le llamo la atención y se asomo por la puerta que daba a la sala y lo vio conversando y por primera vez sonriendo con el osito._

_-"Mikey... ¿Qué haces?"- Pregunto dudando un poco, ya que hacía más de 7 meses que no sonreía y lo dejo aturdido por unos segundos._

_-"He?"- Mikey lo miro dándose cuenta de su presencia -"Pues que mas? Hablo con ogima"- Respondió como si fuera obvio._

_Doni dudo un momento antes de cuestionar._

_-"Eso lo veo pero porque?"- _

_-"Si hablo con Ogima seguramente él le contara a leo también después de todo ahora es un ángel nuestro hermano"- Le exclamo mikey emocionado sonriéndole mientras retomaba su conversación con el osito que estaba sentado en su regazo. _

_Doni quedo en un estado de aturdimiento por un momento y no le cuestiono nada mas al pequeño, quería que sonriera aunque solo fuera un rato y hablando con el oso, eso lo hacía feliz entonces él no le diría nada._

_Vio que Rapha estaba del otro lado mirando también a Mikey, luego cruzo una mirada con él y acordaron en silencio no decir nada._

Dejo la taza con él te vacio en la mesa, mientras que sus hermanos desayunaban en silencio.

Miro una vez más al de rojo y vio que este había comenzado a tomar el té, todo estaba callado era común ahora eso entre ellos.

Aunque volvió a mirar al de rojo fijamente, este al sentirse observado le devolvió la mirada.

-"Deja de mirarme, me siento un bicho de prueba"- Le comento de manera arisca.

-"Lo siento, solo quería..."- Su excusa quedo a la mitad al ser cortado por el otro guerrero.

-"Saber si estoy bien?"- Consulto –"Ya te he dicho muchas veces Doni, estoy bien no me pasa nada"- Contesto más calmado se levanto de la mesa, lavo la taza y salió de la habitación.

El de morado sabía que cuando se trataba de cómo se sentía o cosas tratadas con los sentimientos su personalidad volvía a ser arisca. Y cuando se acercaba a algún tema que concernía a Leo esta se volvía peor porque de la gran culpa que sentía Rapha combinado con lo que había pasado antes de perder a Leo el estaba destrozado internamente. Y eso influyo que todas esas emociones se volcaran hacia el de azul en forma de enojo. El recuerdo vino directamente a su mente.

_-"Rapha"- Trataba de calmarlo, aunque él tampoco se sentía muy bien pero estaba preocupado._

_-"Déjame solo"- Exclamo fuertemente el de rojo._

_Sabía que tenía que hablar con él, todos estaban destrozados por las evidencias que tenían. Aunque costara aceptarlo su hermano Leo... El... el, lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Doni, tampoco podía aceptarlo pero era la verdad, no podía hacer nada solo tratar de consolar a sus hermanos como Leo le menciono en la carta._

_-"Rapha Leo... el solo"- Hablaba en un susurro _

_-"Leo fue un tonto"- Exclamo con voz grave Raphael el de morado aunque no lo viera porque estaba de espalda sabía que estaba llorando en silencio por los espasmos de su cuerpo, iba a intervenir pero el otro siguió hablando -"El solo pensó en salvarnos por eso es un tonto, el solo pensó que si salíamos vivos ya todo estaba arreglado, pero nunca pensó en lo que nosotros sentiríamos por eso es un tonto, Nadie le pidió que se sacrificara por nosotros! Escuchaste Leo! Nadie te lo pidió! "- Elevaba la voz y le reclamaba al aire como si este le fuera a responder._

_Doni solo sentía la pena de su hermano dentro de el, sentía su dolor porque el también lo estaba sintiendo dentro de el._

_-"El no fue un tonto"- Fue un murmuro que ambos escucharon en la puerta haciendo que ambos voltearan a ver y se encontraron con un Mikey con un Oso abrazado-"El solo pensó que hacia bien por nosotros, el siempre pensó en nosotros y no en él, el no es un tonto él es mi héroe"- Vieron como lagrimas caían por el rostro del quelonio de naranja._

_-"No debió hacerlo"- Comento Rapha con los puños serrados a un lado de su cuerpo y con lagrimas en sus ojos-"Nadie se lo pidió, no debía hacerse el héroe."-_

_-"Como nadie le pidió que nos cuidara cuando estábamos enfermos, como nadie le pidió que nos curara si nos lastimábamos"- Dijo Donatello seguro aunque estaba también llorando y sus manos temblaban un poco-"Por eso era Leo, porque no importaba cuanto peleáramos entre nosotros o con él nunca nos dejo solos, nunca dejo de querernos"- Con una mano se tapo la cara, sintió como era abrazado por detrás y sintió las lagrimas de este en su caparazón._

_-"Lo extraño"- Salió la voz con sollozos de esta-"Lo extraño mucho"- El llanto aumento, Doni se dio vuelta y abrazo al más chico._

_-"Yo también Mikey"- Cerro sus ojos mientras lagrimas caían en mas cantidad._

_Sintió como los dos eran abrazados por otra persona y miro de reojo encontrándose con Rapha quien no dijo nada solo los abrazo en silencio igual como sus lágrimas caían silenciosa mente._

Aunque sabía que aun en el corazón del de rojo aun había un poco de resentimiento por eso.

Suspiro, se levanto y lavo su tasa pero se sentó de nuevo en la mesa con su otro hermano.

-"Termino los héroes espaciales"- Comento Mikey bajando la cabeza, Doni sintió un nudo en la garganta de repente-"Al parecer los héroes siempre tienen el mismo destino"-

-"Mikey yo..."- No sabía que decir, el estuvo cuando vio el capítulo final de la serie que veía Leonardo y sabia su final. Cerró los ojos y recordó ese momento que paso antes de ayer.

_Mikey estaba con lagrimas en sus ojos entonces el se acerco y vio que estaba viendo en la tele._

_**-"Vallase, salgan no se que esperan"-**_

_**-"No podemos dejarlo capitán...!"- Su segundo al mando estaba tratando de acercarse a la escena donde estaba el protagonista peleando con el enemigo.**_

_Doni se quedo parado de golpe al reconocer el programa, miro a mikey quien tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y a Rapha sentado más atrás se podía notar tenso, sabía que tenía que decir algo pero no supo qué._

_**-"Es una orden, ¿Acaso me estas cuestionando?"-**_

_**-"No lo abandonaremos"- Otro de sus tripulantes le grito, los compañeros estaban tratando de llegar hacia el pero era casi imposible la nave se movía mucho haciendo sacudidas que mandaron a todos al piso.**_

_**-"Es una orden, solo háganlo por favor"- Los que los escucharon abrieron grande los ojos sorprendidos, ya que el capitán nunca pedía un favor.**_

_**-"Pero…"-**_

_**-"Vallan estaré bien"- Ya no hablo mas con ellos ya que la batalla contra su enemigo empeoraba.**_

_**El segundo al mando cerró los ojos y luego de unos segundos los volvió a abrir de golpe y se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a los demás.**_

_**-"Vamos, el estará bien"- Aun con dudas le hicieron caso y a todo trotar se dirigieron a las capsulas de escape.**_

_**La toma volvió a la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala de operaciones.**_

_**-"Morirás aquí"- El capitán miro a su enemigo mortal-"Ya no te salvaras"-**_

_**-"Eres un tonto, morirás tu también"- Le recordó al seguir peleando y esquivando raso de pistola.**_

_**-"¿Crees que me importa? Al saber que mis amigos están bien es suficiente"- Pudo observar por las ventanas de la nave como salían las capsulas de escape y sonrió tristemente, pero de pronto recibió un disparo que lo mando al suelo sujetándose con la mano derecha la herida.**_

_**-"Eres un tonto Ryan te matare y viviré y luego matare a todos tus compañeros"- Le dijo apuntándole con el arma-"¿Ultimas palabras?"-**_

_**-"Claro que si, Te vienes conmigo"- Inesperadamente saco de su chaleco con la mano izquierda un aparato pequeño y con su última mirada al enemigo comento-"Jaque Mate"- Presiono el botón. **_

_**Cambio de nuevo la pantalla.**_

_**A lo lejos en la capsula de escape los sobrevivientes solo pudieron ver una gran explosión y luego el silencio del espacio.**_

_**Y finalmente volvió a cambiar la pantalla.**_

_**-"Capitán solo quiero decirle que agradezco todo lo que me enseño, fue el mejor capitán de todos no le importo sacrificarse por el bien de sus compañeros del planeta, solo quiero decir Gracias y donde sea que este se merece un descanso, Cuídese señor"- El segundo al mando hiso un saludo militar y dejo un ramo de flores mientras se dio vuelta con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por su cara, comenzó a caminar hacia un grupo donde estaban sus compañeros de tripulación con trajes negros y miradas tristes.**_

_**Se podía observar un montón de ramos de flores blancas en una lapida que decía...**_

_**Capitán Ryan**_

_**2850-2890**_

_**El mejor capitán, héroe, amigo y compañero.**_

_**Nunca lo olvidaremos.**_

"_**Vamos a salvar el día"**_

_**Se escucho una canción de fondo y los créditos comenzaron a pasar, luego la pantalla quedo negra diciendo. **_

_**Gracias por Ver…**_

_**Quedando la pantalla en los comerciales de ventas.**_

_El silencio reino en el comedor, se podían sentir los pequeños llantos de Mikey diciendo que no podía ser que no podía terminar así, que seguramente mañana pasarían que fue todo una broma o algo por el estilo._

_Y Raphael se levanto en silencio con los puños apretados y salió de la sala sin acotar nada._

_Y él se quedo parado hecho una piedra con un sabor amargo en la boca, y recién se dio cuenta que estaba llorando al sentir agua escurrir por sus mejillas._

-"Siempre será así, los héroes siempre pierden al final"- Murmuro tristemente Mikey.

Doni quería llevarle la negativa pero se detuvo a decir verdad el tampoco conocía haber visto a un héroe sobrevivir después de pelear finalmente con el enemigo.

Solo cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza.

-"Ven Mikey, vamos a jugar un rato al video juego ¿quieres?"- Propuso algo completamente distinto a lo que estaban hablando, quería que Mikey se olvidara de eso y a decir verdad el también quería olvidarse de esa conversación.

-"Esta bien"- Mikey se levanto y salió junto a Doni hacia la sala.

**XxX**

"**La familia es lo más importante del mundo"**

**(Diana de Gales)**

**XxX**

Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme hacerles una pregunta:

_**¿Creen en el destino?**_

Si, no, tal vez, solo quiero saber sus opiniones x3

Al programa de Héroes Espaciales de las TMNT 2012 lo incluí ya que me parecía bueno ponerlo -w- , no sé si habré sacado bien los cálculos en la lapida x.x. Si encuentran algún error perdonen w

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos y Abrazos Nakamas ^w^/

TheSaku


	7. Destino

**Hola queridos Nakamas x33 Gracias por contestar mi pregunta de que si ustedes creen en el destino pues me agrada escuchar sus opiniones x3 para que lo sepan yo también creo en el destino, creo que todo pasa por algo y nada es al azar sean cosas buenas o malas n..n y bueno para los que no crean también respeto sus ideas ya que todos somos diferentes o no? :D**

**Este capítulo va para todas las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior: 3**

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi historia: D 50 comentarios me hacen tan feliz w**

**Leyeron lamentos en noche de Halloween? Si la respuesta es no DX debería aunque sea echarle una mirada ya que si no, no entenderán muy bien el porqué del final así de este capítulo y los capítulos que vienen estarán un poco relacionado con ello xD Aparte subiré la segunda parte de Halloween esta semana, es que estoy media atrasada por los estudios x-x**

**Este capítulo se lleva a cabo mientras es Halloween, es decir al momento en que Leo vive junto a los otros dos chicos una aventura escalofriante xD**

**Disclainer: **

**Las TMNT no me perteneces, aunque se me parta el corazoncito: I Y nunca pueda tener a ninguno de ellos T-T Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los nuevos personajes: ·3 **

**No gano dinero haciendo esto, sino que gano sus comentarios: D**

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

-"Dialogo"-

_Recuerdos_

_**LAMENTOS**_

**XxX**

**Chapter 7: Destino**

**XxX**

"**El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos"**

**(William Shakespeare)**

** XxX**

**New York 19:00hs (Tarde de Halloween)**

Suspiro, ya se había cansado de ir a un lado a otro, había limpiado, ordenado y lavado toda la ropa.

Sonrió mirando asía su alrededor, no había ni una pisca de mugre, su cometido estaba completo.

Se sentó en la silla apoyando sus codos en la mesa, mirando la flor que estaba en medio de esta. Todavía no había llegado la dichosa carta y se estaba empezando a desesperar. Quería saber cómo le había ido.

Sonrió, debería tener paciencia, aunque a veces se desesperara.

Se levanto de la mesa, tenía que ir a comprar, para hacer de comer en la noche. Agarro su cartera y sus llaves. Ya saliendo de su departamento pudo ver como niños pasaban corriendo a su alrededor disfrazados. Se golpeo mentalmente, con todos sus pensamientos se había olvidado que hoy era noche de Halloween.

Suspiro pero a su vez sonrió ese día debería comprar dulces. Pero de pronto su mirada se torno triste. Los chicos todos los años salían a pedir dulces aprovechando que todos se disfrazaban, ellos pasaban desapercibidos o bueno… en su mejor caso llamaban menos la atención. Una suave risita pero triste escapo de sus labios al acordarse la acotación de Leo en una de esas fechas.

_-"No sabían que venían a pedir dulces"- Comento una pelirroja caminando por una de las calles donde pasaban uno que otras personas disfrazadas a su lado iba Leonardo tranquilamente sin alterarse por las miradas que le daban algunas personas._

_-"Lo hacemos por Mikey, sabes cómo es o eso dicen los chicos pero ambos sabemos que llegada esta fecha podemos salir sin miedo a ser descubiertos"- La tortuga de bandana azul sonreía tiernamente-"Aparte ellos lo disfrutan aunque no lo digan"-_

_Abril le sonreía cariñosamente como una madre a su hijo._

_-"Si"- Se llevo la mano a la frente al ver a su novio pidiendo dulces con los chicos en una casa-"Y nosotros también sabemos que a Casey no se le quitara lo inmaduro jamás"- Leo respondió riéndose._

_-"Woow ese disfraz esta genial"- Ambos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con un adolecente disfrazado de vampiro, por lo que se podía ver debía tener entre unos 17 años._

_April soltó una risa. Sabía que los chicos pedían dulces hasta los 20 años, esa era la tradición. Pero no creía capaz que alguno se acercara a Leo, porque a decir verdad todos miraban impresionados el aparente "disfraz" del de azul pero nadie se acercaba. _

_-"Si es impresionante"-Comento su acompañante una chica que también estaba disfrazado de vampiro-"Si hubiera una competencia seguramente la hubieras ganado"-Exclamo feliz la joven. Leo le sonrió._

_-"¿Cómo es que lograste hacer ese disfraz o lo alquilaste?"- Comenzaron las preguntas y la pelirroja se pregunto mentalmente en qué momento los habían rodeado una cantidad de niños y adolecentes impresionados._

_Antes de que alguno de los dos contestara un llamado los obligo a girarse._

_-"Hey chicos, vamos a seguir con el recorrido"- Hablo un Doni quien tenía en sus manos su bolsa llena de dulces. A su lado venían los demás._

_-"Si, apresúrense que aun nos queda mucho por recorrer"- Prácticamente saltaba el quelonio más chico de emoción._

_-"Woow, ¿Son tus hermanos?"- Preguntas de nuevo._

_Los niños rodearon a las otras tortugas. _

_-"Obvio que son sus hermanos"- Le respondió una niña de la multitud –"Mira sus disfraces son iguales"- Toco la pequeña a Mikey._

_-"He a mi persona no se toca, el disfraz se me romperá"- Exclamo Mikey riéndose cuando la pequeña se asusto._

_-"¿Perdón, pero nos puedes decir donde los compraron?"- Pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos y los otros niños asintieron igualmente emocionados para escuchar la respuesta._

_-"Pues es un secreto no se puede decir"- Comento Mikey ganándose un colectivo quejido._

_April y Leo comenzaron a reír al ver a mikey y Casey hablando con los niños y diciéndole como habían ganado todos esos dulces. Mientras que Doni evadía las preguntas con conocimientos científicos y por ultimo rieron mas fuerte al ver a Raphael amenazando a los mocosos para que dejaran de hacer preguntas. _

_-"Nunca cambiaran"- Fue el murmullo que soltó Leo sonriendo tiernamente._

_La pelirroja lo miro por un momento y también sonrió._

April volvió a la realidad al salir del edificio. La bulla de la ciudad mesclada a montones de personas pedir dulces por la calle nunca cambiaria. Se dirigió al súper que quedaba cerca y entro.

Sabía que los chicos este Halloween no saldrían, era el primero que pasaban sin Leonardo y eso era doloroso. Cerró los ojos, no podía largarse a llorar en medio de la tienda.

Compro los ingredientes que necesitaba, parándose frente de la góndola de dulces. Agarro 4 bolsas de dulces y se dirigió a la caja.

Nunca faltaba tener dulces en la casa y si algún niño pedía les daría, también llevaba para los chicos. A decir verdad no sabía si ir a la casa a visitar a los chicos y cenar con ellos, no quería importunar. Se dirigió asía la caja.

Estuvo varios minutos en la caja, había mucha gente.

Su teléfono celular sonó de pronto cuando salió del súper.

-"Hola"-

-"Hola nena, ¿donde estas?"- Escucho la indudable voz de Casey Jones del otro lado de la línea, sacándole una sonrisa.

-"Saliendo del súper, lo primero que se dice Jones es como estas"- Reprocho la pelirroja.

-"Tienes razón, va de nuevo, ¿Como estas Amor?"- Le saco una risa a la chica

-"Bien, ¿Que sucede?"-

-"Esta noche cenaremos con los chicos, acabo de hablar con ellos"- Se quedo muda por un instante antes de preguntar

-"¿Como están?"- Se escucho un suspiro de la otra línea.

-"Pues, según Rapha bien"- Comento triste el guerrero de las calles.

-"Ya veo"- Comento la pelirroja triste-"Bueno ya estoy llegando a casa"-

-"Esta bien, te espero"- Sin más corto, sabía que los chicos en estos momento estaban tristes pero estaban tratando de salir adelante.

Llego a su casa donde la recibió su novio con un beso. Antes de salir debía acomodar las cosas que había comprado, sin antes olvidar de meter en su cartera tres de las bolsas que compro de golosinas.

-"Vamos, los chicos nos están esperando"- Sonrió el pelinegro apoyado en el marco de la cocina. April le devolví el gesto pero antes de salir su puerta sonó por el golpeteo en esta.

El pelinegro se alejo para atender al llamado, cuando a los pocos segundos le llamo.

-"April es para vos"- La pelirroja se pregunto quién seria, dirigiéndose asía la entrada y pudo ver a un hombre con un bolso al costado y una carpeta en la mano.

-"_¿April O'Neil?_"- Pregunto el hombre.

-"¿Si, que sucede?"-

-"Hay una dos cartas para usted, por favor firme aquí"- Le extendió la carpeta y una lapicera. La chica agarro lo que le pasaba firmándolo-"Felicidades"- Le sonrió al extenderle dos sobres que saco del bolso-"Que tenga un buen día"-

Al retirarse el hombre, April le miro irse, era el cartero no había dudas pero no era el de siempre que le traía los recados.

-"¿Qué es?"- Pregunto su novio.

-"No lo sé"- Respondió.

La chica entro cerrando la puerta. Se dirigió a la concina seguida del guerrero y se dispuso a abrir el primero de los sobres.

**XxX**

**New York 20:00hs (Tarde de Halloween)**

-"Doni, no me lo vas a creer por dios"- Una histérica April entro corriendo a la guarida seguido de Casey quien parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la falta de oxigeno.

Los chicos que estaban en la sala la miraron interrogantes.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- Pregunto el genio, levantándose del sillón.

-"Ingrese, Ingrese!"- La pelirroja saltaba de emoción, y saltaba literalmente.

-"¿He? ¿Donde ingresaste?"- Comento el quelonio más pequeño.

-"No lo puedo creer. Te felicito"- Al parecer contagio rápidamente la emoción al de banda morada quien casi ya se ponía a saltar también.

-"Si aun no lo puedo creer y eso no es todo mira me entregaron la evaluación y mira los puntajes me dio perfecto"- Doni y April se pusieron a hablar de la dichosa evaluación.

Rapha miro a su amigo que cayó con todo el peso del cuerpo en el sillón y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-"Te falta actividad"- Comento, Casey le fulmino con la mirada.

-"N-No sabes l-lo que es correr con ella viejo"- Tartamudeo un poco por la falta de aire.

-"¿A qué viene tanto quilombo?"- Cuestiono

-"Ingreso al cuerpo de científicos del FBI"- Ya hablo mejor el pelinegro, aunque siguió tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Rapha silbo impresionado –"Valla así que todos esos meses de estudio valieron la pena"-

-"Si Casey tienes una novia inteligente, espero que no te sientas poca cosa"- Bromeo el quelonio naranja.

-"Si serás mocoso yo también soy inteligente solo que lo uso para otra cosa"- Se cruzo de brazos.

-"Si como no"- Se burlo Raphael.

Y no era para menos según tuvo entendido April estuvo casi unos 5 meses estudiando para poder aprobar. La exclamación fuerte de la conversación del los genios le llamo la atención a ambos guerreros.

-" Genial, no te equivocaste en nada April! ¿Y quién va a ser tu tutor?"- Pregunto aun con la evaluación en la mano Doni.

-"La verdad aun no se"- Comento abriendo el bolso y buscando algo-"Acá esta"- Saco un sobre blanco-"Acá debe decir quién es el tutor y cuándo comenzaría con el aprendizaje"-

-"¿Y porque no la has abierto?"- Cuestiono el genio.

-"Pues porque estoy nerviosa"- Se sonrojo un poco la chica.

-"Vamos ábrela"- Exclamo interesado Mikey.

-"Esta bien"- Tomo un respiro profundo y se dispuso a abrirla, saco el pedazo de papel blanco y comenzó a leer. Al cabo de un minuto empezó a chillar y casi podía jurar que le salían lágrimas de felicidad.

-"Por dios Por dios, no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer"- Repetía la chica yendo de un lado para otro pasándole la carta a Doni mientras todos miraban a la chica.

-"¿Por qué April esta tan feliz Doni?"- Cuestiono Rapha que miraba a la pelirroja como si le hubieran dicho que gano la lotería.

-"Haber aquí dice..."- Comenzó el genio a leer en voz alta.

_**Estimada April O'Neil:**_

_Me complace saludarla por medio de esta carta. El motivo por el cual la Oficina Federal de Investigaciones (FBI) le manda la presente carta es para felicitarla por haberse posicionado entre los 5 mejores en el examen de ingreso al cuerpo de científicos._

_Es un orgullo para nosotros, su familia y todo el país que haya tenido una participación my destacada en este examen de ingreso._

_Estamos seguros que su siguiente objetivo es convertirse en una gran científica en esta organización._

_Por el presente me agrada informarle quien será su tutor en dicha travesía para que usted pueda ingresar completamente a esta área. _

_Su tutora será la encargada de que usted y todos los postulantes aprobados de New York puedan ingresar satisfactoriamente y cumpliendo todos los requisitos adecuadamente._

_Sera requerida su presencia el día 4 de Noviembre a las 9:00hs en la sucursal donde rindió su examen, donde la estará esperando su nueva tutora __**Sarah Hoover**__ Directora del equipo de Científicos._

_Sin más que mencionar felicitaciones por su gran desempeño y mucha suerte para el futuro._

_Atentamente_

_**William Hoover **_

_(Director Del FBI)_

-"No lo puedo creer"- Exclamo emocionado Donatello.

-" Yo tampoco!"- Grito emocionada la chica.

-"A lo mejor si tienen tiempo podrían explicar porque tanto escándalo por una carta"- Casey comento burlándose, los genios movieron su cabeza hacia un costado como si estuvieran poseídos.

-"No es solo una carta ignorante"- Le grito a su novio quien salto en su lugar.

-"¿Doni porque están importante lo que dice?"- Pregunto el menor, el de morado lo miro y suspiro.

–"No es lo importante la carta sino quien va a ser la tutora de April"- Señalo

-"¿Que tiene de especial esa mujer?"- Curioso pregunto el de rojo.

-"Pues es la jefa de toda el área de científicos de todo el FBI"- Enumeraba las razones una feliz pelirroja-"Además de científica es medica, hace proyectos científicos a gran escala y déjenme decirle que siempre es la mejor en el área"- Decía segura de sus palabras.

-"Valla"- Mikey se puso un dedo en el mentón-"Una pregunta, ¿Porque el hombre que escribió la carta y esa señora tienen el mismo apellido?"-

-"Eso es obvio Miguelon son esposos, ¿comprendes?"- Le respondió su hermano genio haciendo que el niño asintiera con la cabeza.

-"¿Así que básicamente le toco la mejor persona que podría esperar de tutor? "- Inquirió Casey.

-"Por supuesto"- Exclamaron la chica y el quelonio de morado.

-"¿Viste el último proyecto en que está trabajando?"-

-"Claro salió en la revista científica"- Respondió Doni a su amiga.

-"Definitivamente son Nerds"- Murmuraron Rapha y Casey, pero para su mala suerte estos los escucharon y los miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-"OH OH"- Dijeron de nuevo al unisolo, empezando a correr mientras que eran perseguidos por dos cerebritos, no era que les tuvieran miedo eh... Solo que corrían porque querían.

Mientras Mikey reía, pero de pronto miro asía su lado, ogima quien estaba ahí puesto a su lado en el sofá, se cayó al piso mirando asía arriba y el quelonio de naranja sintió un miedo inexplicable, fue solo un segundo pero pudo jurar que atrás de los ojos de ogima pudo sentir a Leo llorar.

**XxX**

"**No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino"**

**(Anónimo)**

**XxX**

Espero que les haya gustado: 3

Comenten onegai n.n

TheSaku


End file.
